Naruto the Origami Master
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Naruto is a paper master, taken in by his aunt at six, Naruto world becomes a lot larger and more dangerous, but then what more would the nephew of Yomiko Readman expect. Naruto/Konan
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 1

"Miss Readman, what a surprise." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha said to the rather large busted woman in his office. "What brings you across the barrier?"

Yomiko Readman sighed as she adjusted her glasses and folded her hands in her lap, ignoring the book on the old man's desk, despite her itching fingers that desired her to pick them up. _Oh, the scrolls and all those books…_ she thought. _Damn it Yomiko, focus._

"I've come for my sisters son." She said.

"Sister?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes. Kushina. We're half-sisters. Same father, different mothers."

Hiruzan who had been lighting his pipe coughed. "Ku-Kushina is related to you? But then…"

"I'm here for Naruto. The one that baka of a husband of hers sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into moments after his birth."

Sarutobi felt his sushi from lunch kicking his guts. "Th-That's not common knowledge…"

"Duh. Kushina told me about her and Minato's marriage and that she was pregnant, and when she was due. I got a letter from Jiraiya a month after the sealing."

"Then what's kept you from coming until now?" the Hokage asked.

Yomiko sighed. "I was on assignment until recently. I couldn't break cover." She said.

Hiruzen raised a brow.

"I know you are well aware of what's happened beyond the mists old man. Mister Joker caused a lot of havoc. I was unable to care for Naruto then and being on the run…"

The Hokage held up a hand. "And things have changed?"

"Yes. Mister Joker is dead. I'm living with…friends." She thought of the three sisters; Anita, Maggie and Michelle. Along with Nancy and Junior they had a strange little family.

_And of course there's…_ she shook her head. _Thinking of her leads me to trouble._ She thought.

"Yes. Four paper masters under one roof. How do you manage to find room for all those books?"

Yomiko blushed a bit. "We manage."

Hiruzen sighed. "You'll need to do more than manage if you take Naruto."

"What do you mean if. I am taking Naruto." She said. She pulled out a scroll. "This is from the Fire Daimyo." She said. "As his last surviving blood relative I have every right to remove Naruto from this village."

She pulled out a second scroll. "This is Kushina's will. It states that if her and Minato are dead, and neither godparent takes Naruto in, then I am to do so."

She pushed her glasses up then pulled out a third scroll. "And this is from my attorney who with the backing of the British Library."

Hiruzen Sarutobi winced. "And who is in charge of that now that the Gentleman has passed?"

"Jiggy Stardust, he was one of the top scientists who managed to stay alive after Mister Joker's attempt to take control."

Sarutobi winced. He'd met the scientist once in his journey beyond the veil of mist that hid the Elemental nations from the rest of the world.

"It has been six years. Naruto has grown up in Konoha and is familiar with…"

"I saw him getting abused for trying to buy food." Yomiko cut him off. "He's sitting outside the office right now. I told him who I was and that I was taking him away from here."

Hiruzen swallowed. "And what did he say?"

"He's excited. He asked me why I wasn't here for him sooner and I told him. I will also be telling why the people of his home village treated him…"

"You must not!" Hiruzen said with fear in his voice. "He'll…"

"He'll make informed decisions." Yomiko said. She then smirked. "Besides, Naruto is a paper master."

"WHAT?" Sarutobi asked in surprise.

"He saw me use one of my attacks to drive off the civilians and NINJA and while we were talking he managed to reshape a card into a small paper bird and animate it." She glared at him when she said that ninja were part of the mob attacking her nephew.

Hiruzen knew that he was cornered, but he made a vow to Minato, well to his grave. "Okay, I agree your right, but…when he comes of age…"

"What? You want him to come back and be a ninja of the village that's treated him like crap?"

Hiruzen winced. "I don't recall you having such a vulgar vocabulary."

"Yeah, well I live with five other women, being timid and proper British doesn't help when fighting over bathroom time and books to read."

She adjusted her glasses. "And Kushina's vocabulary was always worse than mine." She said.

Hiruzen had to agree, Kushina was rough, vulgar and downright crude, but at the same time there was a soft caring side that she showed to only Minato and people she loved and trusted.

"I promised Minato that Naruto would become a ninja of Konoha." He tried.

"What's the graduating age?" Yomiko asked.

"Sixteen."

She thought about. "Give me the scrolls and books. I'll have Naruto trained by our specialists. He'll come back, but not as a ninja."

"But…"

"He'll be a free agent who can come and go as he pleases. I will not have him tied to a village that hates him, an innocent child."

Hiruzen pondered it. _If this is the only way…has it come to this?_

He pushed the button to the intercom. "Send Naruto in please."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure sighed deeply and prepared himself to say farewell to the one bright spot that had made taking up his position again worth it.

XX

Six year old Naruto Uzumaki was bored.

The Old man knew what that meant when the child got bored. He got creative.

He ignored the secretary who glared at him while started to shred several magazines that had been left on the table. He wasn't concerned they'd been the same magazine's for as long as he could remember.

He started to make shapes liked he'd done for as long as he could remember. But ever since he'd seen his aunt Yomiko, he'd felt different and the shapes took on a more realistic shape as the paper seemed to bend and fold to his will, his fingers barely touching the paper.

When he looked down he'd made a paper fox, the secretary gasped as Naruto looked at it, he'd used every shred of magazine in its making.

The buzzer caught his attention and he heard the old man telling the secretary to send him in."

"You can go in now." she said rudely and Naruto heard the unspoken _"Demon brat"_.

Picking up his newest creation he walked in and smiled. "Hey Ojii-san, look what I made." He said.

Yomiko smiled seeing what her nephew made. "That's very good Naruto." She said before the Hokage could say anything. She turned back to the Hokage. "See, he's got the skills."

Hiruzen looked at her and nodded. "I'll get the scrolls for him and…his fathers and mothers scrolls from storage as well."

Naruto looked at him. "You said you didn't know who my parents were." The hokage sighed. "Your just like the rest of them. Lying to me. Do you really hate me too Ojii-san…has your concern been a lie as well?"

"No. Naruto." Hiruzen sighed as he took a step towards the boy, who in turn backed up to Yomiko.

"I didn't lie to you about how I feel. I did lie about knowing your parents. It was to protect you…"

"What harm is knowing who my parents were dangerous for me to know?"

Hiruzen sighed. "I did what I thought was best…"

"For Konoha. I hear that from you all the time when I'm carried to the hospital by Anbu after a beating by ninja and civilians." The six year old said. Yomiko put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Its what's always best for Konoha. Obviously I've never been considered a part of the village."

"Naruto, wait I…"

The Hokage watched as the blond rushed from the room, the paper fox falling to the floor.

Yomiko stood and looked at him. "I'll find him. Just get the scrolls and things left by Kushina and Minato. I'll talk with him. But it will be hard to convince him to return."

The Hokage nodded. He never thought that the smiling blond had been holding in so much pain. _Your mask fooled even me Naruto. We truly don't deserve you or your forgiveness when the time comes and we ask for it._ He thought as Yomiko left, he noted she picked up the paper fox and took it with her.

XX

Yomiko barely knew her nephew, but she followed her heart and she knew that if he was anything like his mother he would go for someplace high and out of the way. Her gaze rested upon the monument and the faces of the four Hokages.

"Bingo." She said and walked the streets of Konoha. Her hand pulled a book from her pocket and was surprised to see that it was the same little orange book that had been on the Hokage's desk under couple sheets of paper.

"Now how did you get here?" she asked and shrugged. "I'll just return you after I've read you then." She began to walk, her feet used to the minds disengagement seemed to know where to go and followed the path to the monument and to the winding path.

Yomiko's eyes widened as she read the book and a blush filled her cheeks. "Oh my…I never realized…hm, is that even possible? Oh that's disgusting!" She mumbled as she read, but she didn't stop as her eyes absorbed the words on the page.

"Oh my. Molly, you're such a dirty girl." She said and giggled.

She reached the top of the mountain and sighed putting the book away. _I've gotten better. I can put the book down when needed now._ she thought about how many times her partner Drake picked on her and the three sisters. _Hey, its not like we're hurting anyone._ She thought. Even Anita had gotten into the habit of reading. _Little Anita, she's gotten older and more beautiful add in that her powers have altered a bit and the books Junior and the others have gotten her she can be as bad as the rest of us, as long as it's a book she likes._

Yomiko saw the blond sitting atop the head of his father and she paused. _Oh, Naruto. My poor, poor nephew. I swear on my heart, soul and books that your life will be better now. Auntie Yomiko will never let anyone hurt you again._

She sat next to him and noticed as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of the hideous jacket. Putting an arm around him she sat his paper fox in front of him.

"Hey." She said.

"Ms. Readman." He said sullenly.

"Ms. Readman? What happened to Aunt Yamiko?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"Don't be like that." She said. "Talk to me Naruto. Please."

The blond sighed. "All my life everyone has hated me for something I don't know, and I've asked the one person I trusted. And now…he's lied to me this whole time. I cried in his arms and asked him who my parents were, if they loved me and he lied."

"He didn't. your mother loved you so much. When we get to Japan, I'll show the letters she sent me. When she found out she was pregnant with you, she wanted to paint it in the stars themselves. Your father, while a goof loved you and your mother so much."

"Then where is he? You told me mom died shortly after giving birth to me, but what of my father. What is so terrible about him, that Ojii-san lied to me about?"

Yomiko sighed as she hugged the blond tightly. "Your dad was a kind and caring man. He loved you and your mother." She began, searching for the words to make the six year old in her arms understand.

"The day you were born, something terrible happened." Yomiko continued. Naruto nodded. "The Kyuubi attacked Konoha. It killed thousands of people, ninja and civilian." He said. "Then the Yondaime killed it. They hold a festival every year." He said then even softer "I'm not allowed to go, every time I've tried I've been attacked."

Yomiko felt the knot in her chest tighten. "That's…that's not true." She said. Blue eyes looked at her.

"The Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi." Yomiko began, then sighed. "The Yondaime wasn't able to kill the Kyuubi. The tailed Bijuu are creatures of chakra, they don't have actual bodies." Yomiko said. "So the fourth Hokage created a seal to contain it. But the Kyuubi was too powerful to be contained just anywhere. It needed to be contained behind the power of human sacrifice."

Naruto looked confused.

"An adult's chakra coils were fully developed, so the Yondaime took a newborn baby and sealed the Kyuubi inside as it…"

"NO!" Naruto said getting to his feet. "I…I don't believe it."

Yomiko stood as well and pulled the now shaking blond into her arms, his face buried in her breasts. "Listen. There's more. I know this is hard, but listen." She said.

"The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in you that day. He took you from the hospital and gave you the greatest burden. He made you a hero…"

"I hate him." Naruto said. "He's the reason why I'm hated. I bet he killed my father. Took me from him to do this leaving me an orphan." Naruto was ranting how he now hated the Hokage he had respected most.

"Naruto…listen." Yomiko said and grabbed his shoulder and knelt so he could look into her eyes. "Yes, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in you, it cost him his own life doing so…"

"Good. I hope the bastard suffers." Naruto said. Yomiko took his chin and made him look at her. "Naruto, the Yondaime didn't kill you father to take you. The Yondaime was your father. Minato Namikaze."

Naruto looked at her, and she knew his view on Konoha was totally shattered, but it was something that should have been told to him long ago. _Hiding it makes it worse. Its like their ashamed of what their Hokage fought and sacrificed his life for._

Yomiko held the six year old tenderly as he sobbed, his whole belief about his whole world shattered with the truth.

You'll heal Naruto. I'm here and Nancy, Anita, Junior, Michelle and Maggie will all help you. Even Drake when he's not being too busy with his family. She stroked his hair and let him cry. Let it out. I will be here for you my sweet little nephew. Yomiko thought and she turned to look up at the sky. I promise Kushina. Your son will be loved and respected as he should have been. I will make this right. And so it was they stood like that as the sunset over Konoha in what would be the last night Konoha would see Naruto Uzumaki for ten years.

**AN: And thus begins Naruto the Origami Master.**

**Another new story. (busy mind, needs to be emptied like a river into the ocean.) (read that in a fortune cookie.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 2

Two Years Later…

"NA-RU-TO!" Yomiko Readman's yell filled the block and that was only over shadowed by the laughter of the blond that leapt from the roof and used the fire escape to skate down as he made his escape.

"BRING BACK THAT BOOK!"

Naruto passed a vendor and smiled. "Good morning Mr. Wei." He shouted as he passed.

"Good morning Naruto. Off to a fine start I see."

Naruto laughed as he heard his aunt finally reach the first floor. "Gotta run. Later." He said and took off running.

Yomiko Readman exploded out of the apartment complex, her long coat billowing around her as she scanned the street, her hearing picking up her nephew's laughter and she went to give chase.

"NARUTO! GIVE ME BACK THAT BOOK! I WASN'T FINISHED WITH IT YET!"

Vendors and other people who lived near the apartment building shook their heads in amusement seeing the familiar scene that seemed to a daily ritual between the family as the nephew dragged his aunt from her books to be around town, and for the past two years it was a common sight.

"COME ON SLOW POKE!" Naruto yelled as he skipped ahead. "YOU CAN'T BE WINDED YET AUNT YUMI! WE'RE JUST STARTING!"

Yomiko had to admit, the past two years with Drake, Junior and Nancy's help she'd helped Naruto learn about the ninja arts left in the scrolls from his mother and father. Kushina's style was like the capoeria style mixed with judo, akido and the grappling style of wrestling. The runs that Drake and Junior had Naruto at first had her nephew out cold, but as time went he was getting longer and longer runs, and Drake would add weights.

She looked up and could see Naruto at the end of the block holding her book between two fingers as he waved it back and forth, taunting her.

"That's not nice Naruto." She said.

He smiled, but his reply was cut off as a hand ghosted out of the wall next to him, through him and grabbed the book.

"GAH!"

Yomiko smiled as Nancy appeared and melted through and after taking the book walked back towards her and handed her the book. "YAY! Thank you Nancy." She said to her long time friend.

The clone of her former partner smiles as she makes her way back. "Junior said you two started early." The younger girl said. "My book." Yomiko says taking it and cradling it like a long lost child, she smiles "Thank you."

Nancy nods and looks at Naruto. "That's not nice thing to do to your aunt, Naruto." She scolds. The years had finally healed her, her memory was still lost due to the brain damage she suffered at her "sister's" hands due to asphyxiation.

Naruto shoots the blue haired woman a grin. Nancy and the three sisters had become loving doting aunts over the past two years, her son Junior a cousin of sorts. Their family or as Michelle called them "Ohana" as she'd been reading a book on Hawaiian customs at the time might be small and strange to outsiders, to them it was safe and comfortable.

_Four full fledged paper masters, a ninja in training paper master, and two former assassins that can become intangible is a dangerous group, that is for sure._ The eight year old thought.

"Aw, but Nancy, it gets her out of the house and exercising." Naruto said.

Nancy turned to look at her long time friend who was once more absorbed in the book, assured that she was safe. "Your right." She said with a mischievous grin and yanked the book out of Yomiko's hands, grabbed Naruto and the two sank into the sidewalk leaving a whining Yomiko behind with their laughter.

XX

After a three hour chase that resulted in Yomiko buying more books along the way and Naruto shaking his head at his aunts weakness. He was the one dragging the cart after all and while Drake said it was great weight training, he was amazed how quickly one could build up muscles carrying his aunts books. They returned to the remodeled apartment building where he shook his head seeing Maggie under the coffee table reading.

_She's the tallest one here, as tall as Drake and she fits in the small spaces with comforting ease._

His gaze looked around and he saw Michelle in the kitchen. "Naruto-dear." She said in greeting, her eyes resting on the first trunk.

"You can't see them until the meal is done." He said. Two years with the sisters had told him he had to be firm. That and Nenene had laid the law down when she came out of her office slash room from working on her book the day Naruto was brought into the family.

_She acts like she's touch, but she does care about all of us._ Naruto thought of the author and looked to see her door closed meaning no one was allowed in as she was working on her latest novel.

Nenene Sumiregawa the author of "You Know Me" and the even more popular "Midnight Liberation Zone" which everyone in the house had a copy of and read regularly. Naruto would admit, since moving in with his aunt he'd taken up the habit of reading, but not to the extent of his aunt and the three sisters. _I can put the book down._ Which Drake was thankful for while teaching Naruto how to fight with several styles of hand to hand combat.

"Aw, but…" Michelle's whine told him she had moved from the kitchen and he blinked seeing her and Maggie both had the trunk open and were looking through Yomiko's additions.

"Hey. Bad Michelle. Bad Maggie!" he said and grabbed the spray bottle that Nenene-nee had for occasions like this.

"Trust me kiddo. If you don't they'll spend all their time reading." The petite writer with light brown hair said.

Several sprays later and Naruto hauled the books to the library.

When he'd first arrived with his aunt there had been books everywhere, on every floor and barely any place to walk. A week after reading his scrolls and asking Drake and several of the specialists a million questions about the seals and chakra, Naruto's first attempt at sealing away something had scared his aunt senseless when she woke up and found all her precious books missing.

It took Naruto a week to reverse it, at which time Yomiko, Michelle and Maggie had gone into withdrawls to the point that they were ready to repurchase all their books over. Anita had laughed as her modest collection of books in her own room was safe and she kicked anyone's ass that tried to take any of them.

Once Naruto figured out the exact method of the storage seal and Jiggy had come and created chamber they had a pocket dimension for storing all the books the women of the house would ever buy.

"Aw, but just one book." Michelle begged. The blond besides Nenene and Yomiko was the eldest. Nancy followed closely and then Maggie and Anita and Junior. Naruto was the youngest overall, but sometimes he was more adult than the others, even Nenene would get insane at times.

_Drake says its their monthlies and he'd explain that when I was older._ Naruto thought of the soldier that was his Aunt's long time partner, friend and bodyguard. _Jiggy insists on Drake protecting "The Paper" as he calls Aunt Yomiko._ Naruto knew his Aunt was an agent and sometimes got called away for a mission. He would stay with Nancy, Junior and Michelle.

_If that isn't a strange set up._ Naruto had thought when he'd first been introduced. _Nancy is Juniors mother, but due to her memory loss Michelle has taken on the role of guardian and parent for Junior._

Even though the older boy didn't really need it now at sixteen. He and Anita went to school together and Naruto wished he was older so he could join them. _I hate being the youngest at times._ His own experience in public school had been fine. He'd made some friends, but he was always nervous thinking that if they learned about the fox he contained they would treat him like the villagers of his former village.

_Former. Aunt Yomiko says I will go back when I'm sixteen as a free agent. I don't want to leave my family._ He thought as he started to stack the new books on the table in the library where they would then be added to the card catalogue and put on shelves.

Naruto knew he didn't want to go back in eight more years. He loved his new family and Konoha had shown him nothing but hate, lies and pain his whole life.

"Deep thoughts runt."

Naruto turned to see Anita, her long redish-pink hair and green eyes stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Aren't you meeting Hisami-chan?" he asked.

"She had other things to do." The sixteen year old said. "What's bothering you?" Anita King had liked the idea of having a younger brother, and the amount of trouble her and Naruto got into was well documented by Tokyo and London police.

"The future." He said with a shrug.

"Well stop it. You look constipated and you haven't eaten any of Juniors cooking attempts this month."

Naruto grinned slightly. The only other male in the house couldn't cook anything. He managed to set fire to water on the stove and even his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches had caused the household to have a mass visit to the emergency room to have their stomach's pumped.

"We're family." Anita said. "And family sticks together no matter what. Don't worry about tomorrow or five minutes from now." she said.

Putting an arm around his shoulder she grinned. "I hear Sgt. Frog exhibit reopened." She said and that was another thing they bonded on. They liked frogs and toads, their rooms showed the hobby.

"Really?" Naruto said grinning then paused. "Are you sure they'll let us back in after last time?"

Anita waved a slender hand. "No worries. Besides, there isn't a security system Junior can't slip us through."

XX

Drake Anderson the big American mercenary sighed as he looked at the police officer. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and flashed his badge. "What did they do this time?"

Naruto, Anita and Junior were sitting on the bench in handcuffs. They could have slipped away, but this was part of the tradition they started.

"They started a fight with…" the officer began but it was Junior who spoke up, his cool analytical voice stopping the man.

"That is a fallacy. We were shopping when that gang of thugs attacked. If you look at the security footage…"

"They trashed the mall."

"Um, that would be my bad." Naruto admitted he held up his hands and cuffs slid off.

Drake sighed guessing what the whisker marked blond had done. Anita smirked.

"How big?" he asked.

"As big as a two story house. I didn't know that there was that much paper in the area Drake." She said.

The merc looked at the cop. "Where is it?"

The man gestured to the tarps. "We covered it before the news media got here. What is…"

"As of right now you are to turn these three over to me and disavow all knowledge of what transpired. They are street operatives of the British Library and they were never here."

"What about that giant paper fox?" the officer asked.

Drake looked at Naruto. "Well kid?"

"Do I have to? He's my best one yet." The eight year old pouted.

"Yes. And we'll be talking to your aunt."

"Damn." Naruto muttered. He sighed and tried to focus. "I can't do it from here, its too far."

Anita looked at him. "Then how is it holding together?" she asked.

"I…um…sorta fused it with chakra." Naruto said sheepishly giving the fox its own source of power.

Drake sighed. "Great. Come on kid. And you'll need to speak with Jiggy and Mr. Shadow later." The Library's ninja had been training Naruto in chakra use and from the scroll he'd gotten from Konoha.

The pair of blonds walked towards the police line and Drake saw the cops were nervous and he understood why as they heard the fox moving under the tarp…

_And its making breathing sounds._ He thought. _Just when I think I understand Yomiko and her family, they throw me a curve with the kid here._

He saw Naruto stop and clasp his hands. He felt a slight pressure and it felt like his ears popped after being in a plane. The tarp was deflating and he peeked in and saw the amount of paper that made the fox and shook his head. _I am so glad I don't have to pay for this._ He thought thinking of the amount of books and paper it had taken to make the two story fox.

"Let's get your accomplices and you can tell me what really happened."

Naruto nodded and followed him back to the waiting teens. "Drake." He began.

"Yeah?"

"Do we really need to tell Aunt Yomiko and Nenene?" the whiskered teen asked.

Drake sighed. "Nah." He said. "We'll keep it quiet." He said. "But you will talk with Mr. Shadow and Jiggy about your creation." He said.

Naruto nodded and figured his next meeting with the head of the Library and his teacher would be a long day.

**AN: Okay, its been pointed out…(DEMANDED) that Konan be part of this by a lot of people. She will be. But later. Naruto will have some adventures and bonding with his family before Konoha. I will give some tidbits about the ROD cast, but I am not going to go into detail of what's gone before. Read the manga, watch the anime. Youtube is your friend. And for the people who said there were no male Paper masters, there were three in the series. Sonny Wong (ROD TV), Donnie Nakajima (ROD Manga) and Ridley Wan (ROD Manga). So it is not just females that are paper masters. Thanks to those who are enjoying this and stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 3

"Do I have to?" Naruto asked his aunt who nodded. "I've let you look like a street urchin while you were a child, but your thirteen now." His aunt known as "The Paper" said to her nephew. "And that means a gentleman's attire." She said as the tailor took Naruto's measurements.

"But…why didn't Junior need to do this then?" Naruto asked grasping for straws. He'd seen the suits the men at the British Library wore and he wasn't fond of them. "Besides, I'm a ninja…"

"Not yet your not." Nenene said coming up behind Yomiko. "And you will look nice when we go to meet my new publisher and stay clean." She said.

Naruto sighed knowing he was outnumbered. Nenene and Yomiko had put their differences aside a year ago finally and were married in the spring. Professionally they used their own names, but when it was just family they were the Readman's.

Naruto suffered as the tailor moved about and he became a statue as they pinned and adjusted designs.

"Make sure he's able to move freely in those." Nenene said. "He's active and…"

"I heard him madam." The tailor said. "I have had specialized cliental for years. I will even reinforce the material." He said.

Hours later Naruto stood before his aunt and her wife wearing a dashing blue suit, gray vest and white dress shirt.

"He's missing something." Nenene said walking around the blond. She paused and looked at Yomiko who was in her own world reading a book. Then it struck her. "Wait here." She went to the back of the store and came back five minutes later with a coat similar to his aunts but in the deep midnight blue. Naruto slipped it on and Nenene smiled. "There."

Naruto looked at the mirror and had to admit, "I do look good." He conceded.

"We'll take several more like them please." The author told the tailor. "You can have them delivered when they're done." She said and the tailor nodded. Naruto paused and picked up a pair of black gloves. "Can I add these?" he asked and Nenene nodded understanding his reason as his nails had gotten sharper. The dress gloves would hide them. "Add in a dozen gloves as well." She said and Naruto nodded in thanks.

At thirteen he was already getting attention from his female classmates. With summer break his Aunt decided it was time for a change and him looking like a street urchin while cute while he was younger gave him a more feral look now at thirteen. His hair had been style by Michelle that morning and the thin wire frame reading glasses were slipped into a case in his coat pocket. They had been added earlier in the year when they noticed the blond squinting a lot more while reading.

"Blasted fox should fix my eyes." Naruto had complained looking at the glasses the first time. "It interferes with everything else." He was heard muttering.

Nenene grabbed her wife's arm and steered her from the shop after paying. Naruto followed. "No slouching." Nenene scolded. Her eyes noticed Yomiko straighten up as she walked, and she smiled at that even as the blond behind them grumbled and did as he was told.

"When are Anita and the others due back?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. They went with Drake for a job in Canada. Junior went with them."

Naruto snorted. Anita and Junior were inseparable, even when on a mission.

The last few years had seen the family expand on their home several times with Naruto's new skills with fujin techniques. The sealing skills were used as several new libraries had been added to the apartment.

"A pocket space with limitless potential and they filled it." Drake had said with total surprise as he helped Naruto make the new ones, more of him holding the ladder and paint after building new doorways while the blond etched the seal marks into the walls.

"Hey."

Naruto looked up to see Nenene looking back at him and he realized he'd spaced out and stopped walking. His gaze landed on a bookstand and saw a familiar pink covered book.

"Icha Icha." He said. "I'll be right back." Naruto said and slipped into the bookstore.

"NO!" Nenene knew that eventually the blond would start acting like his aunt and the Three Sisters. "I thought a few more years." She moaned as she watched the blond talking with the shop clerk and hand over money. Naruto came back out with a paper bag under his arm.

"Well…at least he has self control." The author said. She waited until he caught up, a grin on his face warned her that whatever he was about to do would be funny in his opinion.

"Oh, Auntie Yomi." He said in a singsong voice and Nenene wondered if she could clear away and deny knowing them, despite being married to the raven haired bibliomaniac.

"Hm?" Yomiko said not taking her eyes off her latest book.

"I've got a new book for you." Naruto said. This brought his aunts blue eyes up to meet his.

"Really?"

"Yes. Naruto said handing her a bag. Nenene watched as Yumiko put her current book away and accepted the new one.

Holding her breath as she watched her wife pull out a pink covered book. It was then that she saw the title.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

Naruto's laughter filled the street as Nenene gave chase, leaving Yomiko to follow, her eye riveted to the new book and a blush filling her cheeks.

XX

Naruto stood out of reach as Nenene sat on the edge of a fountain gasping for air. "You really need to exercise more." The blond said to the author who glared.

"I'm just saying." Naruto tried to pacify her.

"Stow it." She said. They both turned seeing Yomiko walking towards them, her eyes riveted to the new book.

"How can she do that?" Nenene asked, never understanding how her wife was able to walk and never trip or run into anything while she was reading, but was a klutz at times without one without a book in front of her.

"Radar." Naruto supplied.

"What's that?" Nenene asked the blond.

"Near as Jiggy can figure it, Aunt Yomiko uses the book like a sonar of sorts. I didn't understand it fully, but I'm still learning." He said with a shrug.

Nenene had to admit that Naruto like the others was skilled. He seemed more comfortable making ninja style weapons out of paper. He also seemed able to make foxes of various sizes, one of which she later learned from Drake had been two stories.

"I hear Jiggy is trying to teach you to pick up sounds through that special paper."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I get sound, but nothing I can understand, it feels like I'm underwater."

"I also don't have the control to make clothes like Maggie, Michelle and Anita do."

Nenene waved it off. "Your still learning about your abilities, and granted your paper master abilities seem more combat oriented, while the Sisters are more subtle, you'll get it in time." The author said. "I mean, you can create nearly a dozen paper fox's all as big as lions and control them, while the others can't. It took Anita years to learn more, she used her paper abilities to make edge weapons and it would take her a lot of effort and paper to make a shield that can stop bullets."

Naruto nodded. His aunt could use any kind of paper to do it, he'd seen her use paper ribbons to stop a car going nearly a hundred miles an hour, the paper ribbons held like steel cables.

"Now…"

Naruto had been thinking and made the mistake of taking his eyes off Nenene and the slap to the back of the head reminded him to keep his focus on his aunt's wife who ruled the house with an iron will and commanded the paper masters around like subjects.

"That's for buying your aunt a perverted book."

"She likes them, and I don't hear you complain at night Nenene-nee-chan." Naruto said with a grin and the author blushed.

"Brat."

"Screamer." Naruto fired back as he put his aunt between them and they continued their walk. One woman blushing from reading, the other blushing knowing she's lost an argument to a teenager.

XX

(Readman's Apartment & Three Sister's Detective Agency)

Naruto opened the door hearing the pounding, and checking the clock saw that it was just a little after seven in the morning.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

A woman in a dress suit stood there, her blond hair was styled to her shoulders and she looked at him. It took him a moment to notice she had a British accent.

"Who wants to know?" the blond asked. Behind the door his hand twitched and the stack of newspapers began to bend to his will.

"My name is Wendy Earhart. I represent the…"

"I've heard of you Ms. Earhart." Naruto said, his tone going cold. "You work for Joe Carpenter, known as Mr. Joker, former employee of the British Library."

Behind the door, the newspapers continued to form, the pace hastening to complete the design that Naruto pictured.

"And I have nothing to say to you, or him."

Wendy sighed. "I'm afraid that's not an option." She pulled out a Walter PPK and aimed it at Naruto's head. "You will come with me now, and keep quiet, we wouldn't want your Aunt or her wife to get shot, now would we?"

Naruto's fist clenched.

Wendy waved the gun for him to move.

Naruto did, he kicked out with a foot to her chest and dove backwards. Wendy cursed as she took aim, but the time it took for her to straighten, she now came face to face with a snarling four tailed paper fox that was bigger than a full grown lion.

"Shit." She said and fired.

**AN: Hehehehe.**

**PS: No chapter next week. I leave for thanksgiving and won't be back until the first weekend of December. I won't have anything for a few days after that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 4

The gunshot brought Yomiko and Nenene from their room behind the stairs. What they saw stopped them. The living room was a tornado of paper, at the door was a lion sized paper fox with four tails and Yomiko saw that a fifth one was forming from the vortex.

On the other side of the door shooting at the paper animal was a woman that both women thought they had seen the last of.

"Wendy!" Yomiko said, a spread of cards appeared in her hand.

The last time they had seen her had been years ago during the rebirth of the Gentleman that nearly cost Nenene and Junior their very lives. She had vanished with Mr. Joker who seemed comatose.

"Agent Paper." Wendy said firing several more shots into the paper fox. "I'd say I'm happy to see you…" she shrugged.

"I'm not happy to see you Wendy. You nearly destroyed my family the last time we saw you."

The blond dodged away from the fox as it tried to swipe at her in the confined space. However, Wendy forgot about Naruto and as she turned she was walloped by a tidal wave of papers that plastered her to the wall leaving only her head exposed, her arms were spread wide and unable to move.

"Naruto, stop." Yomiko said and saw her nephew was in the process of forming paper shuriken.

Nenene picked up the dropped gun and aimed it at Wendy's head.

"Nenene, stop." Yomiko said and she looked at Wendy who had once been her friend before she followed Mr. Joker on his path of conquest and the plans to bring back the Gentleman.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"She wanted me to go with her." Naruto said, the paper shuriken hovering in the air, and the paper fox crouched before him, the four tails waving.

"What's going on Wendy?"

"Mr. Joker wishes to speak with your nephew about his…" Wendy was saying, but Yomiko growled. "I thought he was brain dead."

"Mr. Joker has recovered, it was he was just…"

Nenene fired a shot into the wall next to Wendy's head. "You're telling us that blond bastard that made our lives a living hell, hunted us like animals is back in control of his mind?"

"What reason does he wish to speak with Naruto that you come to our home to kidnap him?"

"He wishes to speak with him about…his tenant." Wendy admits. "He's curious about the power of the legenday bijuu."

Nancy had now joined them and stood with Naruto. "Hasn't he done enough to us?"

Wendy looked at the clone of the former Library agent "Ms. Deep."

"He has always had the best intentions of the world at heart." Wendy said from where she was trapped.

"Where is he?" Yomiko asked.

"I can't tell you…" Wendy said. "But I can take you to him."

Yomiko and Nenene shared a look. Naruto and his paper fox let out twin growls.

Nancy looked on.

"Very well. Stay there while we get ready." Yomiko said after silent communication with her wife.

XX

"You look very sharp." Wendy said to Naruto who was in his suit and jacket. Yomiko was in her usual clothes pulling her bag behind her. Nenene and Nancy both agreed to remain at the apartment, Nancy swearing to get the author out at the first sign of trouble and make contact with Michelle and the others.

Naruto said nothing as he was petting the fox that followed him like a trained dog. "And impressive control of the paper. I've never seen them act so life like." Wendy continued.

Yomiko looked at the woman who used to be her friend and supporter in the early days of the British Library.

"We used to be friends." She said.

"You betrayed us." Wendy said.

"I tried to stop you from going through with that plan." Yomiko said.

"Tell me Naruto, did you know your aunt betrayed the very people she considered family?" Wendy asked.

"I know she tried to stop a megalomaniac from bringing back a man that died and world domination." The whisker marked teen said. "I know you and your boss tried to kill Nenene, and hunted Anita, Maggie and Michelle like criminals."

"Ah, you have only their side of the story." Wendy said.

"It's the one that matters to me." Naruto said. "My aunt hasn't lied to me."

Wendy laughed. "Really?"

Yomiko's eyes hardened. "You and Mr. Carpenter should turn yourselves in. there is still a warrant by the Americans for you, and I know Jiggy has agents looking for you both as well."

"Ah yes, Jiggy rose far hasn't he. Taking over as the head of the British Library, he doesn't have the same drive or vision that Mr. Joker, or the Gentleman had."

"Delusional." Naruto muttered. "How many drugs do you take to keep the color of the sky in your world blue?"

"You're not very nice Naruto." Wendy said as the driver turned into a warehouse, the door closing behind the limo.

"I'm nice to people who matter to me." The whisker marked blond said. The paper fox growled and once the car stopped, Naruto opened the door and let it out first.

"Fascinating." Wendy said as the paper animal sniffed the air and paced like a real living, breathing animal.

Naruto was out, his hand holding several pieces of paper. Yomiko motioned for Wendy and then she herself climbed out.

A lone light shone in the center of the warehouse.

"This way." Wendy said and headed for the light.

"Aunt Yomiko?"

"Keep your eyes open. If things go wrong, how is your shushin?" Yomiko whispered to Naruto.

"Still iffy. Shadow-sensei has been working on my control and he made sure I learned a surprise."

Yomiko Readman, the British Library's special agent codenamed "The Paper" could go toe to toe with some of the craziest super villains cloned, but right now her concern was her nephew and the man they were going to meet. Joe Carpenter, also known as "Mr. Joker" and Yomiko was really wishing Drake was here.

_Joker has so many contingency plans. I do not like this._ Yomiko thought focusing on the task, she followed Naruto and his paper four tailed lion sized fox. As they got closer a slender man in an elegant suit, and blond hair slicked back stepped into the light.

"Ah, Agent Paper, Mr Uzumaki, so glad you could join us." The pale man said.

Yomiko looked at the man who was her former boss. "So its true, you are healthy and whole."

Joker smiled at her. "I was for a time lost in my own mind, but thanks to Wendy's tender loving care, I came back to full mental facilities in no time."

Naruto stood, the paper fox was in front on him.

"What an interesting power." Joker said.

"What do you want?" Yomiko asked.

"To offer you and the others an opportunity." Joker said. He gestured to the side where a table and chairs was, along with a tea set.

"Perhaps we could sit down and talk this over like civilized people over some tea?"

Yomiko wanted to grab Naruto and run, but other than the incident at the apartment, nothing had happened.

Yomiko led Naruto to the table, keeping herself between Joker and her blond nephew. The paper fox was keeping pace with Wendy and growled steadily.

Once seated Wendy poured tea and paced the cups out.

Joker sipped his and sighed in pleasure. "I am reminded that it is the simple things that really matter."

Yomiko and Naruto sat looking at him.

"To business then." Joker said with a sigh before sipping his tea again.

"It came to the attention of many of your travel to the elemental nations hidden beyond the mist. I see you have family…I was unaware of that, and I am sorry about the loss of your half sister." Joker said.

"Mr. Joker, you sent Wendy to take my nephew, against his will and without my knowledge or permission. So please, save your fake concern and platitudes and get to the point." Yomiko said.

"Through several agents, it has come to my attention as well as several others what your nephew carries. I understand back in the elemental nations there is a group of ninja, S-rank nuke nin as their called that wish to obtain the power of the legendary bijuu. The spirit animals as they are."

Yomiko remained quiet.

"So they want the stupid fox, big deal." Naruto said. "It can't be removed."

"Really?" Joker said with a slight smirk. "Its been learned that his group of nuke nin that call themselves Akatsuki have a ritual to remove the bijuu from the jinchuriki, granted it kills the container, but I doubt that they care."

Yomiko felt Naruto stiffen next to her.

"And what is it you want?" she asked.

"Why, to help you Agent Paper. Men like them can't be allowed to come to power, it's not what's best for the world after all."

Yomiko sighs, knowing that when the time came for Naruto to return to Konoha she was going to be making a deal with the devil, and his name was Joe Carpenter, known to many as Mr. Joker.

Naruto was looking at the man and she knew that her nephew wasn't going to like it. "What are your terms?" she asked.

Naruto's look told her she was right.

**AN: Mr. Joker and Wendy are going to be good guys again for this story. Next chapter the Paper Masters have a job.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 5

Fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki glared across the cargo hold of the jumbo jet he was riding in with the others.

"This sucks." He said for the hundredth time.

Drake smirked at the blond while Anita and Junior were in their own world of each other.

Michelle was reading the latest Icha Icha book that Naruto had picked up for his Aunt.

_Gah, who knew I lived with a bunch of perverts._ The whisker marked blond thought when he'd caught Michelle and Maggie reading his aunt's older books. He'd bought the originals as a joke to tease her, but she read them, with a lot of blushing, but Nenene seemed to like afterwards in the bedroom, which Naruto was ever thankful that his room was soundproofed for.

Maggie was stretched out against him. The tall lanky woman held a book to her chest, and gave a soft snort in her sleep.

"What did you expect kiddo. First class?" Drake teased.

"Something not so…" he looked around the hold.

"There are worse ways." Drake said.

"Yeah? Name one." Naruto challenged.

"Flying with a cargo hold full of animals in a thunderstorm." Drake said.

Naruto pictured it and shuddered. "You win."

His eyes found his Aunt Yomiko reading her own book. The only ones of their family not there were Nancy and Nenene. Nancy was back cleaning the apartment and Nenene was at a book signing she couldn't miss.

"Drake." He said getting the older blonds attention. "Do you think we can trust Mr. Joker and Wendy?"

It had been a couple of years and the pair had agreed to go ahead and set up operations so things were set for when Naruto had to return to Konoha.

"You can trust Joker and Wendy to do what's in the best interest in the world, but always know that Mr. Joker always has a contingency plan that will turn things to his favor. So we can trust him to try and stop these Bijuu collectors, but keep warned that he could turn on us the minute their dead and he will try and do the same thing to make the world into a utopia that fits his standards."

Naruto sighed. His Aunt had basically said the same thing after the initial meeting with Mr. Carpenter and Wendy. The few meetings they had after always left Naruto looking at his hand after shaking hands with Joker and counting his fingers. The man set his teeth on edge and his Aunt hated them for all they'd done to her, Nancy, the three sisters and Junior.

None of Naruto's extended family was happy to hear about Joker's return when they'd come back.

"Don't think about it to hard kid. You'll get an ulcer." Drake said seeing the look. "Just worry about the mission right now. leave the worrying to your Aunt Yomiko and Nenene."

Naruto sighed and nodded. His time in the modern world was coming to an end. The last few years learning from Shadow-sensei had taught Naruto a lot in the ways of a ninja and the seals that the older masked man had added over the one that contained Kyuubi stabilized Naruto's chakra and he was able to perform very well.

His adding chakra to his paper fox's made them stronger and more durable than the animals Maggie could create. Naruto had tried to make other animals, he really did, but he always seemed to make a fox. The winged fox he had to admit was cool, of course his riding it and flying nearly gave his aunt a heart attack when she saw him leap off the top of the apartment on its back.

He was doing well in his paper manipulation lessons. He could create foxes of any size and some had different abilities. He was also good at making paper weapons from shuriken and kunai to swords, staves and even managed a short bow similar to Michelle's. with chakra added they were stronger, water attacks didn't affect them like they did the others, which got Michelle to pout when he'd sparred with her and Maggie that one day and Anita hit them with a water balloon. Naruto's weapons showed no weakness, while Michelle's bow and Maggie's lion were ruined.

Naruto was able to make other things like flowers and other objects, he even managed the clothes trick that Anita, Maggie and Michelle used, but he preferred real clothes just in case.

And with help from Jiggy and Shadow of the Library he learned how to use paper in a hundred foot radius as listening devises. He had to use chakra to do it, but it was cool. He could also with concentration and chakra tell what's being written on paper in a fifteen-foot radius from himself, and he had to admit, the rest of the family learned quickly that hiding information from "little brother" was getting harder as he got older.

The light went from red to green. Drake smirked. "We're here. Ready kiddo?"

"Born ready." Naruto said as he shouldered his pack that was filled with scrolls filled with paper for him to use. The bandolier under his jacket held fifteen packs of cards, and that's not all as his jacket and vest held more paper cards and he had holsters strapped to his wrists.

Then there were the belt. There were holsters all around his waist, and the belt itself was out of paper that Michelle and Maggie had weaved together.

"Let's do this." Drake said as Naruto slipped on his parachute. The others were already adjusting their harnesses. Naruto looked over at his aunt who gave him a soft smile. This was his test. Jiggy and Shadow wanted to see if all the training paid off.

XX

Naruto like the others chute was made out of paper and he controlled his angle and smiled as the others drifted around him as they landed.

Naruto focused his will and the paper chute folded up and rolled up and he shouldered it.

"Leave it." Drake said.

Naruto shook his head. "Could use the paper later."

Drake had to admit the kid never wasted resources and saw the sisters following his lead. Yomiko had her chute already rolled and stored. Over the years since Naruto came to her, she changed. She could focus more when she wanted to. she saw Drake looking at her and smiled giving a soft wave. The two long time friends and partners shared concern as this was a mission, and Yomiko really didn't want Naruto hurt, thus the sisters and Junior had come along.

"Alright, listen up." Drake said once they all gathered around. "The mission is to hunt down Baron von Baron. He's an arms dealer that the Library doesn't want to get back to his connections on the Black Market." Drake said in his command voice, and with this group it was needed as they tended to drift a bit on focus. _Must be a paper thing._ The big merc thought. _And Junior, while focused loses it when Anita's involved._ He shook himself.

"Our job is to capture or kill him if he proves too slippery. He's here on this island at the mansion."

"Why do all the bad guys get mansions?" Anita muttered. "We get a cramped apartment building."

"Now Anita dear, you have your own apartment." Michelle admonished the younger girl. Anita for all of her maturity stuck her tongue out.

"Kindergarten." Drake muttered.

"Jiggy wants this one contained folks. If he gets back to his contacts, some of the weapons he has could be considered world shaking."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"He deals in bio-weapons." Drake says.

Naruto growled, and he looked at the paper parachute a moment before it broke into sections and soon formed a trio of lion sized foxes. They glowed a moment indicating Naruto had infused them with chakra. "We hunt." He said and the foxes nodded and they took off, leaving the others in his wake.

"What just happened?" Michelle asked.

"Yomiko?" Drake asked.

"While you were on that mission to Iceland last year, a terrorist took out a school using a bio-weapon. Naruto saw the news report and… it unsettled him on what someone would do to a school full of little kids." Yomiko said adjusting her glasses. "Naruto hates weapons like that, and the people who deal in them."

The group was following the trail Naruto left when the first explosion alerted them that the blond had met resistance.

XX

The sight that met them was something that reminded them of their battles with the Dokusensha.

Paper foxes the sizes of lions attacked the various thugs that were armed with weapons.

The girls looked on and gasped seeing a swarm of Naruto's taking on a tank, paper swords as hard as diamonds sliced through the tanks armor.

"Kage Bunshin." Yomiko said. "It literally makes Naruto an army of one."

"That's one of the ninja things he worked on with Shadow, right?" Anita asked. They all had thought it was just chakra control and taijutsu.

"Elemental manipulation and attacks, chakra control and various ninjutsu's. the Hokage had included this and another jutsu that are considered forbidden with scrolls for Naruto to learn. He learned." Yomiko said. "Shadow showed him the secret of this jutsu and Naruto's learning capacity changed even more."

Anita looked at her. "What do you mean? I mean yeah its funny seeing Naruto walking on the ceiling, but what else can he really do?"

Drake had seen some of Naruto's training at the Library's dojo. "Watch." He said as he watched another tank entering the clearing.

The original Naruto leapt away and looked on. His eyes narrowed and he held his hand behind him.

"What…" Anita asked, but stopped seeing a ball of blue energy forming in his hand.

"His father's original jutsu, the Rasengan. Naruto with the help of clones learned it in a week. He finally mastered it last week without the held of a clone.

The spiraling sphere of chakra spun even faster, and Naruto rushed along the ground and struck the new tank that was taking aim.

At first nothing seemed to happen, then the Rasengan began to chew through the tanks armor.

"Whoa."

"Shadow told me that attack doesn't slice, it grinds. Imagine if that was a person right now." Drake said.

Yomiko hated the training her nephew had undergone, she knew that he would be returning to Konoha, but she hated the thought of her bright, happy go lucky nephew was training to be a ninja. She cursed the day she agreed to take him back to Konoha.

The tank didn't survived and Naruto leapt away before it exploded.

Around the field the soldiers were taken out by the paper foxes.

"We're here why?" Junior asked with a grin.

"Support." Drake said. "Just in case. The mission itself is for Naruto, but we're here as backup incase something goes wrong."

Yomiko watched her nephew checking the area before moving on, the paper foxes moving silently with their creator.

XX

They found Baron von Baron in the back of the mansion hiding under his desk in an oval library. The path of destruction by Naruto lowered the value of the mansion with the amount of damage he caused as he ripped through the troops that the man had hired to protect him.

"DIE!" he yelled and used a rocket launcher.

Naruto shook his head at the sheer stupidity of the man. Naruto called out to the paper in the books in the circular library and the shield absorbed the attack.

Naruto sighed at the waste of paper, but called on more and with a few moves had a six tailed fox the size of an elephant destroying the desk between them, and a paper tail picked the man up and slammed him into the wall.

"Capture and contain." Drake said. "Kill as a last resort."

Naruto growled, his eyes focusing back on the man he held. "Its people like you who make the world as it is. Selling weapons of mass destruction, or biological agents that kill children in schools. People like you make me sick."

The man couldn't reply as the paper tail from the large fox was making it impossible for him to breath.

"Naruto." Yomiko said stepping forward. "Let him go. We'll take him in." she said and Drake pulled out a pair of restraints.

Naruto's growl deepened. "He killed children." He said.

"Naruto?" Anita said. She knew the blond well enough to know this might turn ugly. "Let him go. Let him be judged…"

The man let out a squeal as the paper elephant sized fox put more pressure on him.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Readman, you let him go this instant!" Yomiko said and Naruto looked at his aunt in surprise. It was the first time she ever used what he dubbed as "Nenene's Mom Voice".

She walked up and held him to her. "Let it go. We don't kill unarmed innocents. It makes us better than him."

Naruto sighed and the fox responded to the mental command and the man fell to the floor hard. Drake bound his hands quickly while Yomiko held Naruto.

"We don't kill unless it's a last resort." She said holding him and allowed him to weep for what he nearly did and nearly lost.

Anita, Junior, Maggie and Michelle formed around them, each touching a hand to Naruto, Michelle breaking down and hugging Naruto to her from behind and thus sandwiching him between her and Yomiko.

Drake shook his head. "Women." He muttered. "Always so emotional. Really need to get that kid some male friends."

"It hurts." Baron moaned. Drake knocked him out. "Shut it." He said and turned back to see Naruto surrounded by his family.

It was an image that in his mind was right. "Gonna miss the kid when he goes home." He muttered.

**AN: Return to Konoha. **

**This is my last post until after the new years. I'm off to Minnesota for x-mas and won't be back until then. Hope you all have a good holiday, however you celebrate. (My family does the whole gathering and everything together. 30 some people in a house for the next twenty days.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 6

Naruto sighed as he looked out over the ocean. "The hidden continents." He muttered as he thought about his life up until now. he'd grown up with a huge family and now, he was returning alone.

"Momma Yomiko." He thought of the woman who raised him from a child and how sad she looked to see him leaving. She and Nenene had officially adopted him and made him part of their family. He remembered that day, it felt like the greatest moment in his life.

Nenene had refused to come out of their room to see him off; he heard the tears through the door.

Anita and Junior had been called away on an assignment, so it had been Maggie and Michelle dropping him off at the docks.

He thought of how the blond had hugged him and cried and Maggie had to physically lift her off so he could board the boat.

They'd given him a brand new book to read, but try as he might, he couldn't get his mind to focus on **"Captain Frog and the Toad Warriors"** despite how much he liked the series that Anita hooked him onto when they first met.

"We be meeting your transfer soon lad." The ships captain called out.

Naruto nodded. Everything he owned was in a bag, which he had strapped to his back. Everything was in storage seals.

"Thanks captain." Naruto said, his mind going back to how alone he was feeling right now.

_I mean I shared an apartment with seven people. And now…_ he sighed at the thought of returning to a place that he thought of as hell.

_Nancy wasn't around either._ He thought of the purple haired woman and how many games of hide and seek they cheated at with her intangibility and his chakra aiding them to keep them away from the others.

Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts as the old style steam ship approached and they soon pulled up alongside. A couple of planks formed a boarding ramp and Naruto transferred over.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

He turned to the voice and saw a young man with a scar across his nose and wearing a vest over ninja style clothes.

"Yes. Although its Naruto Readman, I was adopted by my aunt and her wife." Naruto said as his eyes saw the other ship leaving.

"I'm Iruka Umino, an instructor at the Ninja Academy. You'll be joining my class next week when term starts." Iruka blinked at the word aunt and wife.

Naruto nodded. "Nice to meet you Mr. Umino."

Iruka looked at the blond and he wasn't what he expected at all. Naruto was wearing a suit and jacket along with gloves. His hair while spiky was stylish and he wore a pair of wire framed glasses. "My instructor from beyond the barrier asked me to give this to my teacher, which will be you as indicated."

Naruto handed him a scroll with Shadow's seal on it. "Master Shadow wrote down my grades for the past several years, as well as where he believes my skills are."

Iruka nodded and unrolled it, reading it over. "Says you can't use Genjutsu, but you are able to detect it and dispel it."

Naruto nodded. "That is correct. We believe that it is something the fox has done."

Iruka blinked, he hadn't been told that Naruto was aware of the fox. Swallowing he decided to speak with the Hokage later he continued. "He says you've got fourteen styles of martial arts?"

"Yes, Shadow-sensei was a slave driver, it's no big." Naruto said in that cultured voice that Iruka would have expected to hear from the Daimyo's court.

"It says you can't create a normal Bunshin." Iruka looked at him, wondering how the boy would pass the exam.

"Technically correct. I have far too much chakra for a simple bunshin as I tend to overload them. However I have learned several other forms."

"Such as?" Iruka asked.

"The Hokage sent along with me a scroll to learn the Kage Bunshin and I developed my own as well which is called the Origami-Bunshin."

"Origami-Bunshin?" Iruka asked.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it. Iruka saw a lot of paper and watched as a second Naruto was created.

"Granted he's the color of the paper, but he is fully fighting fit." Naruto said and the paper clone nodded, then shattered, the paper swirling around Naruto and back into the scroll.

"Waste not, want not." He said putting the scroll away inside a hidden pocket of his jacket.

Iruka was shocked. He'd never heard of Origami skills, and what surprised him was that Naruto didn't use hand seals.

"Yes, well…" he looked at the scroll once more to steady himself. "You have high marks in history, math and cultural lessons."  
"Yes. Shadow-Sensei as well as my guardian and other teachers insisted I learn to be a proper gentleman. I learned everything from dancing, to playing music, to cooking, as well as social behaviors, along side the normal school subjects."

Iruka realized that the time away from Konoha had been very beneficial to the blond before him. _I just wonder how the village will deal with him._ Iruka thought, and he remembered ten years ago how the blond had been treated.

_I doubt they'll push him around now._ the power radiating from the blond was intimidating.

XX

(Readman Household)

"Oh, Yomiko, I just couldn't." Nenene said as they were packing up the apartment. "If I'd seen him…I would had spoiled everything."

Yomiko sighed. "You, Nancy, Anita and Junior." She said. "He looked crushed and I didn't help acting cold, but if I didn't he'd know the surprise."

"Drake has the helicopter standing by. The others are nearly ready. Drake will have everything else packed up and shipped out to us in the next week." Yomiko said to her wife.

"I just hope he stays out of trouble until we get there." Nenene said checking her laptop over before putting it in the carryon.

"Its Naruto. He besides you he is the most responsible person in the household." Yomiko said.

"Now hurry up. The helicopter will get us there several hours ahead of his boat and we can be waiting for him in the Hokage's office.

"The others will head straight for the House?" Nenene asked.

"Yes. The Namikaze estate will be big enough for us all. Jiggy is sad to see us all go, but he understands."

"The poor library, loosing all its paper masters in one shot." Nenene said sarcastically. "Joker is there?"

"Not in Konoha, but he's been setting up a spy network and such. He'll be in touch." Yomiko said packing her favorite books, only twenty of them, the rest were being boxed and shipped later.

"And I told my editor I'd send him the next book via the mail and we'd do conference calls." Nenene said.

A knock and they turned to see Anita. "Nenene-nee-chan!" she said lunging. "He's going to hate us. We didn't even see him off."

Nenene caught the younger woman and sighed. "Its Naruto we're talking about. He's forgiving."

Junior looked at his girlfriend and sighed. "I told her that. She's been upset all morning since we hid and I can't calm her down."

"Shut up!" Anita said as Nenene hugged her and crooned to her. "It will be alright brat. Naruto will forgive. You might suffer through a couple of pranks, but he will forgive us this small deception in order to surprise him."

Yomiko put a hand on the younger woman's shoulders. "You're his annoying big sister." She looked at Junior. "All packed?"

"Yes. Unlike you, Maggie and Michelle, we don't have as much to sort through. Mother is…packed, but like Anita here, depressed."

Yomiko looked at her bag and decided she was done. A look at Nenene, who mouthed "Go." Sent Yomiko in search of her long time friend.

She found Nancy on the balcony.

"Hey." She said

Nancy said nothing, and Yomiko looked at the small cat sized paper fox that Naruto had left behind was held in Nancy's arms.

"I feel like…"

"We all do, but imagine the look of surprise on his face when he sees us all there." Yomiko said.

"The day you and Nenene adopted him officially, I was so jealous." Nancy said. "He went from nephew to son and despite being nearly fifteen, he thought it was the greatest thing in the world."

"Nancy." Yomiko said and hugged her friend from behind tightly.

She sang softly for several minutes feeling her friend relax a bit. "Naruto loves us all, and he will forgive us."

"But can I forgive myself. This is the second time I've let someone close to me go without saying anything."

Nancy was speaking of Junior, who while he no longer hated her, but it was a cool detachment as he saw Michelle as his mother figure more than the former assassin.

"Come on." Yomiko said. "Let's finish packing you up. We need to get to Konoha and surprise our boy."

Nancy hugged the fox, which made a mewling sound. "You too." Yomiko said patting its head.

XX

The journey from the docks towards fire country was shorter than Naruto remembered. _Of course I'm bigger and we're moving at a descent pace._ He thought.

"They built up a lot since I was last through." Naruto said.

"Trades been good." Iruka said about the trade village. "Konoha's changed a bit." He offered.

"I'm sure its like I remember it." Naruto said, he figured the villagers were still idiots.

"How's the old man been?" he asked Iruka.

"Old man?"

"The Hokage. Ojii-san." Naruto said and smirked seeing Iruka's shocked face. "What? I've called him that since I could speak."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Well, he's older now, tired. He can't leave the job as he can't find anyone worthy of the position."

Naruto snorted. "And I bet the council is stealing power left, right and center."

Iruka remained quiet as he was surprised how perceptive the blond was.

"So what are my classmates like?" Naruto asked filling the quiet as the moved on.

"Your class is filled with many of the clan heirs." Naruto shrugged. "Means little to me. I asked what they were like."

Iruka paused. "Talented and skilled in their own ways. Some of them are loud, the ones to watch are Sasuke Uchiha, he's to be rookie of the year."

Naruto shook his head. "Let me guess he shows off everything he does?"

Iruka nodded.

"Idiot. Ninja are supposed to be secretive. I ask that scroll you have you destroy and that you share nothing I've said with anyone save the Hokage."

"But…"

"We're supposed to be hidden and deception is a ninja's bread and butter. By letting everyone see what you do, they can prepare and counter. I myself am not going to show my skills, so you might as well mark me bottom of the class. I'll do just enough to pass." Naruto said as he stopped and adjusted his tie. "Make no mistake Mister Umino, the only reason I came back is due to Momma Yomiko promising the old man. This village has nothing I want nor desire."

Naruto walked several steps ahead and Iruka was seeing how badly they messed up all those years ago. He hurried to catch up with Naruto who seemed to want to avoid talking further. His mind was on his family.

_Wish you were here._ He thought.

"We'll be to at Konoha soon, would you like to stop and rest?" Iruka asked after an hour of traveling.

"No. let us get this over with." Naruto said.

_Look out Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki Readman is here._ The blond thought, unaware of what awaited him and how happy he was going to be after entering the Hokage's office.

**AN: Reunion and Academy days. **

**I know many people…(you know who you are) have asked for a Naruto/Konan pairing, and it will happen. Konan will be around Naruto's age in this story, maybe a couple years older. Another thing is I've been asked by a very persistent fan to make it Naruto/Konan/Sakura. I'm still thinking on it. If not Sakura will be his friend in this one at the very least. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 7

The massive gates of Konoha were in view and Naruto slowed his pace to a walk. He hadn't spoken to Iruka for the last several miles.

Deciding to use his adoptive mothers tactic, he pulled a book from a pocket and began to read.

Iruka noticed this and nearly face planted. They continued in silence, Iruka amazed that the footsteps of the blond were unaltered and he avoided stumbling.

The pair of Chunin guarding the gate stepped into view.

"Halt. State your name and…Oh, Iruka, its you."

"Kotetsu." Iruka said with a grin. "You and Izumo in trouble again?"

Izumo spoke up. "Wasn't our fault this time Iruka."

"Yeah." Kotetsu said.

"That new gaki that Jiraiya-sama brought in. she's hell on wheels."

"Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka asked presenting his and Naruto's papers from the Hokage.

"Yeah, he brought some girl with blue hair with him a couple days ago. Looks like she'll be one of your students this term." Kotetsu said.

Izumo smirked. "If she can stay out of the brig until then."

"So, who is this?" Kotetsu asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Returning to Konoha to take part in the academy."

"Readman." Naruto said not looking up from his book to correct Iruka.

"Uzumaki?" The pair exchanged looks. They studied the blond carefully for a moment and then smirked. "Welcome home Naruto." The pair said in unison.

He looked up and nodded, his face blank.

"Well, I need to present him to the Hokage." Iruka said taking the papers back and stowing them in his vest.

"Have fun guarding the gate." He said and both Chunin mock shouted in protest as he walked, Naruto following without looking.

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a look. "See, we've been here only fifteen minutes and we get to see the return of Naruto."

"But aren't you sick of guarding the gates all the time?"

Izumo shrugged. "Could be worse."

"How so?"

"We could be helping Iruka teach at the academy."

Both looked over their shoulders and shuddered. "Naruto and the girl Jiraiya brought…no thanks, I'll take gate duty for a year."

Izumo nodded.

XX

They reached the Hokage Tower, Naruto silently reading his book and not looking around once. Iruka thought about talking to him, but he could tell the blond wanted the quiet time to collect his thoughts.

Villagers didn't pay them any mind. They didn't recognize the blond and they had their celebration when it was revealed that he was gone. Many thinking "Why would he come back?"

Once in the tower, they stopped before the secretary's desk.

"Iruka Umino and…guest to see the Hokage. We're expected."

The woman who was working on a stack of scrolls looked up and sighed. "He's in a meeting I think. One moment." She went to the door and knocked. A muffled reply came and she entered.

Moments later she came out. "He will see you now." she said and returned to her desk.

Once in the doors sealed and Naruto looked up at the man he hadn't seen in ten years and blinked at seeing who else was with him.

"Momma Yomiko? Momma Nenene?" he blinked, the book slipping from his hands in surprise.

Both women smiled and Nenene was there and caught him in a hug before his knees gave out.

From his desk the Hokage watched as the pair of women hugged Naruto. Iruka moved off to the side to give them room.

XX

"I thought…" Naruto said as Nenene held him. "Shhh." She said. "I…it was a surprise. I…I'm sorry if I made you think…" Nenene said as she hugged the whisker marked blond tightly.

Yomiko held them both. "Everyone is here." She said. "They're at your father's estate."

"How?" Naruto asked as Nenene squeezed him tightly.

"Drake arranged through a friend the use of a long range helicopter." Yomiko said to her sisters son, that was now hers via adoption. "Anita, Nancy and Nenene are going to smother you as they feel guilty."

Naruto smiled as he hugged one of his mothers tightly. "I…I was preparing to be alone here again."

Yomiko smoothed his hair. "Never alone. Family is important and you my little one are family."

Nenene snorted. "He's as tall as you."

"Let's finish with the Hokage, and we'll go home." Yomiko said. Naruto nodded and tried to step away, but Nenene wasn't letting go. He looked at his adopted mother who shrugged. He sighed and looked at the Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Readman returning to partake in this years graduating Genin class." He said.

Hiruzen bowed his head. "Welcome home Naruto. Konoha hasn't been the same without you."

"I bet it hasn't." Naruto muttered remembering the last time he'd been here. The amount of beatings he got before Yomiko rescued him.

"You've grown." The Hokage said.

"Happens when you eat a balanced diet." Naruto said and saw the old man flinched.

"Is there anything I should be aware of before I take possession of my fathers home?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage knew there was anger there. Anger at being lied to. anger at being denied his inheritance. Anger at him.

"The council wishes you to present yourself to them tomorrow morning." The Hokage said and looked at Yomiko. "They wish Naruto to prove…his heritage."

Yomiko's face hardened. "Just look at him." She said. "Anyone can see he's Minato's son."

She looked at the Hokage, he recognized the same look on Naruto's. "Know this, I and our family will not tolerate the treatment that Naruto received before happen again. It does and we're gone."

"Yomiko." The Hokage said.

"Don't. we're not asking for special treatment. We're just asking that he be treated as fair as any other citizen of this village."

The Hokage sighed. The one thing they had going for them was at this time that no one knew except the council and he had them under a blood oath not to speak of the boys return.

"I gave your aunt…"

"Mother." Naruto corrected. "Aunt Yomiko adopted me. She's my mother." He said and the Hokage saw the pair exchange smiles.

"I gave your mother the keys to the Namikaze estate. After tomorrow I'll turn over your fathers accounts." The Hokage slid a scroll over the desk. "Sealed in here is your birth mothers things…I would have presented them to you, but I've had to fight the council to get them."

Naruto felt Nenene hug him tighter, but her voice was like steel. "And what right does the village council have in the possessions of Naruto's parents?"

"They…"

"They don't." Iruka spoke up for the first time. "They have once again overstepped their bounds. Naruto receiving his inheritance is a clan matter, private and personal."

The Hokage nodded. He'd ceded too much to the council and now they were in matters that was beyond their scope.

"We'll be there tomorrow." Yomiko said. "And then we'll put this to rest once and for all."

"You wanted me back Ojii-san." Naruto said and the old man felt a hint of relief at hearing the old nickname, it told him that there was hope for him to know the blond once again.

"Just think." Nenene said. "You not only have Naruto, but four paper masters and two master assassins."

The Hokage looked at Yomiko who shrugged. "Our family is small, but we're skilled in many things."

"I'm sure the British Library was sad to see you go."

Yomiko smiled. "I think Jiggy will miss Naruto more than me."

Yomiko and her small family bid the Hokage well and they'd see him tomorrow when they met the council at eleven am.

"Later Ojii-san." Naruto said picking up his book, which seemed to leap to his hand as he didn't bend over all the way as Nenene refused to relinquish her grip on him.

Once the Readman's were gone the Hokage slumped in his seat.

"I've been an old fool." He muttered.

"Sir." Iruka said and presented the scroll Naruto had given him. "Naruto asks that the scroll is destroyed after reading."

Hiruzen nodded. "Anything else?"

"I…he knows about the Kyuubi." Iruka said.

Hiruzen nodded. "I'm sure Yomiko made sure he was well schooled, and if he wasn't, his teachers at the British Library did."

"Is that wise?" Iruka asked.

"Letting a six year old boy be the pariah of the village and be starved and beaten wasn't wise." The Hokage said. "No, with his new family Naruto will be strong and this village will learn that they did a great disservice to a hero.

Tonight was going to be long, and the Hokage knew that the morning meeting with the council would be the spark that might very well engulf the leaf.

**AN: Next time, meet and greet.**

**Seems a lot of people want just the Naruto/Konan pairing. I have a crazy stalker "Warper" who wants Sakura he's puffing like a blowfish and jabbing me with a spork. OW! Quit it! We'll see, so far its just the two. And to my stalker…you have a spork, but I have the semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic…SPOON!!!! (j/k)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

AN: Sorry about the delay. Dad had a stroke, postings will be sporadic for now.

Chapter 8

(Namikaze-Readman Estate)

Naruto had barely made it in the door before being swamped with hugs, tears and apologies.

Junior stood back shaking his head. "He's fine." The former assassin said with an exasperated sigh.

Michelle and Maggie pulled away first. Convincing Anita and Nancy to let go took a bit of effort and Junior phasing Naruto out of their arms.

Nenene retrieved her spot and hugged him as Yomiko closed the door finally and looked at them. "Everyone to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow, especially dealing with the villages council."

Naruto sighed as he was led up the stairs. "Here's your room." Anita said.

"It's the master." Naruto said after opening the door.

"Duh. It's your house."

"Let mom and Nenene have it. I'll…"

"They're in the next room. Now shut up and…" she hugged him. "Again, I'm sorry…."

He rapped her on the forehead. "Thanks. See you in the morning."

Naruto slipped into the room and closed the door.

This had been his parents room. He saw that the others cleaned it and changed the sheets. He looked around and saw the picture on the wall, it was a painting of his parents on their wedding day.

"Hey mom…dad…I'm home I guess."

XX

Morning came too soon for those at the Namikaze-Readman household. Naruto smirked as his adopted mother was up with her nose in a book at the table. Michelle was cooking breakfast and he found Maggie's tall lanky frame in the room she'd decided was hers, a closet under the stairs.

While explored a bit the house he should have grown up in if not for the stupidity of the villagers and the council.

Nancy he found in her coveralls and a rag holding her hair back was already hard at work cleaning.

"You don't have to do that alone." Naruto smiled seeing her jump and turn around and give him a look.

"Don't do that." She scolded.

"What? Tell you not to do all the work alone?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No. Sneak."

"I'm a ninja Nancy. Its my nature to sneak." He said teasingly.

She phased and Naruto watched her sink into the floor and knew it was coming. It had been a game they'd done since he was six. She would sneak up and…

"Gotcha!" she grabbed him and bit him playfully on the neck. Naruto of course laughed. Nancy leaned her head on his shoulder. "I felt like a failure."

"Hence all the cleaning?" Naruto asked. He knew something's were hard for her. The former assassin nodded into his shoulder. "I hid when you left, I thought…I thought you'd hate me like…"

"Juniors got issues. He always will." Naruto said of the older boy. "Most of that is Mr. Joker's fault. I could never hate you. Be ticked, but never hate." Naruto said letting her hug him from behind.

Since he'd met Nancy, she'd been a touchy-feely person with him. He let her after his aunt/mother explained to him she'd lost her memories and was slowly getting them back. He treated Nancy like a loving aunt or a bigger sister than Anita.

"You're not cleaning the whole mansion by yourself." Naruto said after a bit. "After me and mom deal with the busybodies, we'll breakout the supplies and motivate everyone into doing their fair share…"

"Even Nene-neechan?" Nancy asked and Naruto could hear the smile. "We'll get her to do some. But if mom's up, that means Nenene is already working on her book and five bucks says she'll throw something at anyone who disturbs her before she comes out of whatever room she's nabbed as her workroom."

"Sucker bet." Nancy said and Naruto pulled her from behind him and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Come on. Michelle is cooking breakfast. The dust has been here sixteen years, it can wait."

The pair wandered around they entered the kitchen seeing Anita nearly falling asleep where she sat, Junior's hand on her shoulder keeping her from going face first into her eggs.

_Family._ Naruto thought. _That's what matters. Not a mansion, a million ryo or even a village that hates me. As long as my family loves me, nothing matters._

XX

(Hokage Tower)

"Are you sure leaving them unsupervised is a good idea?" Naruto asked.

Yomiko nodded. "Let them explore. They'll collect information and learned the layout of the village." She said watching Maggie and Michelle wander off.

"You do realize Nenene will be upset that we left her home."

Yomiko smiled as she pushed up her glasses. "She's working on her book and growled that she didn't want to be disturbed. So, we'll not disturb her."

Naruto shook his head. "She's going to whack you atop the head for that."

Yomiko smiled thinking of the wrestling match that would turn into and Naruto handed her a tissue.

"Thank you." She said wiping the dribble of blood from her nose.

"Just remind me to apply silencing seals to your room when we get back." Naruto said and Yomiko blushed.

"Ah, Naruto, Yomiko."

They both turned to see the Hokage. "Morning Ojii-san." Naruto said.

The Hokage returned the greeting, noticing Naruto was once more wearing a suit, tie and long coat like his aunt/mother. "None of the others?" The Hokage asked.

"No, they wanted to explore. Nenene is working on her book and…"

Nancy appeared out of the ground wearing a purple kimono and smiled. "Sorry I'm late."

The Hokage had stepped back watching her melt out of the ground like a specter.

"Your on time." Naruto said, taking the book out of his mothers hand before she could open it.

"You'll get it back after the meeting." He told her and she pouted. He knew she dealt with nervousness by reading.

"Shall we?" Naruto offered his arm to his mother and then Nancy.

"Let's get this over with." Yomiko said and she put on her game face, the one that many knew as Agent Paper.

The Hokage led the way, wondering if he could get one up on the council with Naruto's return.

XX

(Council Room)

"You are late."

"No, we're five minutes early. The meeting was for at eleven am." Naruto said.

"You were sent a notice that the time had been changed."

"Never got it." Naruto said.

"It was sent to your apartment." Another council member said.

"That would explain it then. I don't have an apartment, I was at my fathers house last night."

"You have no right to those lands de…"

The papers in front of the councilor slapped across his face and became a steel muzzle around his mouth.

"You ever call my son that again, and I'll make sure it rips your head off like a Pez dispenser." Yomiko growled, her glasses were reflecting light, but Naruto knew her eyes were an inferno right now.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to each and everyone of you." Yomiko said stepping before Naruto, her voice was low, but it carried to everyone there. "Naruto is not the Kyuubi. If your too stupid to understand that, then I suggest you stop with the inbreeding and search outside the village for new wives, as obviously the IQ of this council isn't powerful enough to light a one watt light bulb." Yomiko looked around. "Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and my sister Kushina Uzumaki. Sixteen years ago Minato did something heroically stupid in believing that you would follow his wishes when he sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi inside his newborn son. Instead of taking care of him, you spit on him and his fathers memory." Yomiko held up a scroll. "This is the Namikaze clan scroll, only able to be opened by Minato's son and descendants."

"Where did you get that?" Danzo asked, his eyes were wide at the thought of acquiring the knowledge of the Fourth Hokage.

"It was left in trust with the Hokage who gave it to me to give to Naruto. Until now, he's not seen it."

She handed the scroll. "Open it." She said.

Naruto bit his thumb and was about to apply the drop of blood.

"STOP!" A councilor yelled. "Take that away from him. He can't be…"

Naruto ignored him and touched the seal. It flared and the scroll opened. To the council it was the sound of the bell. The fat lady had arrived and was sitting on their laps while eating an all you can eat buffet.

The Hokage smiled. "I Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage welcome Naruto Namikaze home."

The council realized that they were screwed and were about to do a lot of ass kissing. The Namikaze name carried a lot of weight, but in the minds of many it was financially more powerful as the millions had multiplied over the last sixteen years and was probably in the high billions. If Naruto was to remove that money from Konoha, it would literally destroy the village as many on the council realized that they were about to get caught with their fingers in the cookie jar, and the women with the de…the Namikaze heir didn't seem to be the forgiving type.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said with a feral grin. He looked at Yomiko. "Anything you want to say to them further?"

Yomiko stepped forward. "Plenty." She looked at the council and they knew they were boned. And despite some of their fetishes, they knew this was going to be unpleasant.

"Let's talk about Naruto's treatment by the village the last time he was here and how you are all going to make sure it is not repeated."

Nancy leaned in close to Naruto and spoke in a whisper that carried. "Is it me, or do they look like they're about to shit themselves?"

Naruto took a whiff. "Some of them already have."

Nancy made a face and stepped back a step. Hiruzen chuckled as he watched Yomiko tee off on the council. Lighting his pipe he thought. _I might be able to use their fear of Yomiko and Naruto's new political power to fix some of the mistakes. _He smiled as he thought of talking with them later.

XX

(Konoha Shopping District)

"Four bookstores." Anita muttered. "And not one Sgt. Frog novel."

Junior looked on as Maggie and Michelle loaded the wagon they rented with their new books.

"Are they nearly out of money?" he asked.

Anita looked and shook her head. "Our last mission paid well, and since we don't have rent to pay…" she heard Michelle yell and rushed in to see her standing before a pink haired woman with her paper bow created and pulled back.

"Michelle! Stop!"

The blond looked pissed. "You will take back what you said about Naruto-kun…and you will do it now!" the paper arrow didn't quiver once.

"B-But…its true, they saw it come back yesterday…"

the paper arrow was released and the woman pissed herself as the arrow buried itself halfway up the shaft into the wall right next to her head.

"Naruto is not an "it" or a "demon" and you best remember that." Michelle was saying as her voice got louder. The other patrons had been frozen in place when the strange woman had been paying for her books when the clerk told her to be careful while out on the streets' as it seemed the "demon" was back.

Anita eyes looked at the others and saw their looks. _I don't think you idiots understand what Naruto has done for you._ She felt Junior next to her and her eye caught the sight of the gun in his hand and knew that if anyone stepped towards Michelle they would be shot.

_I hope Yomi-chan and Naruto's time is going better._ Anita thought.

**AN: Welcome home Konoha…go to hell.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 9

(Council Room)

"…and another thing…"

"Mom." Naruto interrupted. "You've repeated that last one."

"I did?" she asked looking confused. Then with a shrug she apologized to the Hokage. "Sorry Lord Hokage, I've been holding that in for some time"

The Hokage chuckled. "Its alright my dear. I trust that you and the others are settling in?"

Naruto and Nancy laughed. "Your bookstores will probably need a week to restock." The blond said.

Yomiko smiled as she joined Naruto, the council looking like they'd just been hit by a tactical nuke at point blank range.

"We'll be going now." she said with a bow to the Hokage. "I'll have Naruto at the academy when it opens and…"

"Wait!"

They turned to see Hiashi Hyuga shaking off the effects of Yomiko's rant. "Young Namikaze can't join the academy during the last term. It would be unfair to students who have put in the time and effort."

Hiruzen stroked his beard while others agreed. Most of those that spoke up were doing it just to limit Naruto's choices out of spite.

Yomiko pulled out a sheet of paper from her jacket and scanned it. "It says here that the graduating exam is a combination written test, taijutsu and the ability to use substitution, henge and bunshin, is this correct?"

Hiruzen nodded and smiled at where this is going. "Well Naruto can pass them all right now. He's been trained by a teacher and he's read the books provided by Sarutobi-sama before I took Naruto from here ten years ago. He's been an operative of the British Library Special Forces Division for a year now."

Hiruzen's aged eyebrows shot up at this. Yomiko smiled as Naruto explained. "My sensei wanted a field test, so I took it and passed. I can't make normal bunshin, but I can make the Kage Bunshin."

The council erupted at this.

"HOW DID HE GET THAT!?" was the frequently yelled question.

The Hokage banged his hand and got everyone's attention. "Naruto can use that jutsu, because I gave it to him. I thought he would develop that problem and wrote it out for him to learn when he was older…"

Yomiko snorted. "He used it before he was ten."

Muttering filled the room as this was off the forbidden scroll and not many fully trained Jonin could use it, and the blond before them was using it when he wasn't even in the academy.

Nancy leaned in again. "What do you think they'd do if they knew about…"

"Shhhsh." Naruto said. "Your voice carries."

She grinned and phased her hand thru his back and out of his chest, wiggling her fingers at him.

"Behave." He told her.

Yomiko turned and gave them both a look. Nancy pulled her hand out and Naruto shuddered. "That still feels weird."

"Yomiko says it feels tingly and like that part of her body was in water." Nancy said.

"Excuse me, what jutsu was that?"

Naruto and Nancy turned to look at the council that had stopped shouting and had seen Nancy's phasing trick.

"Not a jutsu." Naruto said. "It's a skill belonging to Nancy."

"We should order her bred with…"

The paper card sliced the deck in half and the councilor looked to see a pissed off Yomiko.

Hiruzen sighed at how stupid these people were.

"You will not force anyone in my family to breed with anyone. If they chose someone, it will be their choice. You busybodies will stay out of our family affairs, or I will show you what an operative of the British Library Special Division can do."

"And you do not want that." The Hokage said. "They make Anbu seem tame, and Naruto's whole family was employed by them."

"We should have them join…" a councilor said, the gunshot rang out and Nancy slipped the gun back into her kimono sleeve, the smoking hole in the desk between the councilor's fingers had him wet himself and looking very wide eyed.

Yomiko looked at the Hokage, "We'll be going now."

"Thank you Yomiko for your time, as well as yours Naruto and Nancy." He gave them a slight bow of his head.

The council watched as the Namikaze-Readman's leave, some were making plans. Several with the knowledge that they had daughters his age and they might be able to get some influence over the blond.

XX

The trio walked from the tower, Naruto chuckled. "And Jiggy said you were a mouse."

"Jiggy talks too much." Yomiko said pulling out a book and flipping it open. "I just hate confrontation, doesn't mean I won't stand up for you and our family."

Nancy looped an arm with Naruto's "Your mom's a lion in sheep's clothing. I remember how she fought to protect me and then would become stuttering, shy Yomiko the next after danger had passed."

The pair giggled as they followed Yomiko as she pulled a book from her pocket and proceeded to ignore them as she began to read.

XX

Anito looked at the unconscious Anbu and at Junior. I think its best we head home. I'll grab Maggie, you take Michelle."

Junior nodded and went to get the woman he considered his mother figure. He saw her picking up her books while standing on the Anbu that had been summoned by the civilians who had turned ugly in insulting Naruto and Michelle and Anita had finally blown their tops.

Maggie while not as vocal left her own impressions. The paper lion that wiped out the Anbu was their first clue that the three women were more dangerous than they thought.

Junior's martial arts mixed with his phasing had left several Anbu down with broken arms or legs. Michelle had told him not to use the gun and nothing lethal.

"Time to go." He said taking his guardians arm.

"But all those books we haven't looked at." Michelle whined and Junior wondered who was really the adult.

Anita was pushing Maggie from behind while the taller girl was engrossed in a detective book she'd picked up.

The clerk could only watch the strange group leave. He couldn't complain, they had paid for their purchases and had receipts. He'd called the Anbu when they defended the demon and it was his own fault for lying.

He looked at the register and he'd made more today in sales than he had in the last three years combined.

"I hope they come back." He muttered as he realized all of this and the amount of business he had probably lost with his hatred.

XX

"Bet they spent their pay from the last mission." Naruto said as they were in the park.

"Sucker bet." Nancy said. She liked to read, it was a habit she picked up from the years around the paper masters. She could put the book down and only had a few not like the others.

Yomiko was sitting on the bench reading, they both knew she was using the time to relax and forget the stupidity of the council.

"Naruto." Nancy said. "What if you fail the exam?"

Naruto shrugged. "We could leave. But…"

Nancy nodded. "So, what do you think we should all do with ourselves? I don't see any of us working as ninja."

Naruto chuckled. "You and Junior like your guns too much. I think Michelle was thinking of opening a teahouse. Junior and Anita…"

Nancy smiled. "I know they plan on exploring the lands." She said. She was used to her son leaving and avoiding her. She knew Michelle was a better mother to her son than she had been.

"Well, Maggie I see working at one of the pet stores. She's always good with animals. Probably with the Inuzuka's."

"And me and your mom?" Nancy asked.

Naruto grinned. "Mom? I can see her working at the library or as a teacher at the public school. You…" he studied her and smiled. "Flower shop?"

Nancy smiled. "You know us so well." She looked at him. "And you? Should you not become a ninja?"

Naruto snorted. "Should that happen, I'll manage my family's estate, maybe join Anita-nee-chan and Junior when they explore."

"We can't go back?" Nancy asked.

"No. There are people who are looking for me that we need to deal with and I can't leave until they are taken care of."

"You trust Mr. Joker?"

"No. But the devil we know is better than the devil we don't." Naruto said. "Mom and I know he will protect the world from others, and in the end, we'll protect the world from him."

Naruto turned to see a blue haired girl enter the park, he saw her with several Anbu guards who were watching her. He watched as she avoided the civilians and dropped to the ground under a tree and pull out a book.

Nancy followed his gaze. "What?"

"I think that was the girl the guards mentioned when I arrived."

Nancy looked at her and gave a grin. "Your new girlfriend?" she laughed and phased as he tried to smack her arm.

"NOT!" he snarled and the chase was on.

Yomiko looked up from her book and shook her head at the antics of her friend and her adopted son.

Under a tree a blue haired girl looked up and sighed. She looked briefly at the Anbu guards and then looked once more to see the laughing blond. Silently admitting the whisker marks on his cheeks were cute, before going back to her book, it was her one escape since Jiraiya had brought her here.

**AN: Konan's POV**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 10

(Apartment)

Konan sighed as she grabbed her bag. _I can't believe I'm going to school again._ She thought with distaste. _Granted most of my life I don't remember. If it wasn't for Jiraiya-sensei I would be lost in a mental ward._

Jiraiya had found her after the strange accident that she learned had erased most of her memories and de-aged her till she was sixteen.

_Jiraiya-sensei told me I was in my forties._ She didn't remember, but she remembered him and trusted him. _He'll find out what happened to me and what happened to the others._

She sighed as she hoisted the pack. _But school. Ugh. _Jiraiya and brought her to Konoha where it was safer for her and told her that she would attend the academy in its final year.

_I mean my origami skills are still present, but there are gaps. Something bad really happened, and like Jiraiai said I might not want to remember._

The older man had found her on the streets of Kiri and had a look of shock on his face when she tried to pick his pocket, and he'd caught her. When he said her name she stopped. It had taken him time to explain things to her, and she didn't remember either of the boys he talked about, and he was surprised she was young once more. As he talked to her, she had gotten flashes of him.

Shaking her head she locked her apartment Jiraiya had provided and began to walk to the academy. She knew her Anbu guards were near, but Jiraiya had told her to ignore them.

_Easy for him to say, he didn't stay around after talking to the Hokage and setting me up._

She ignored the villagers who gave her a strange look as she made her way to the academy. She paused seeing the blond at the gate with his mother and apparently his sister and her boyfriend as they were bidding him a good day.

"Remember, no fighting." She heard the woman with glasses scolding the blond. "Nenene would skin you."

"Yes mom." The blond said. He turned to the other girl. "What are you and Junior going to be doing?"

The red head smirked. "We're getting some camping gear and going to look around the country. Nene-nii-san got us travel passes when she talked to the Hokage last night."

The blond pouted. "So you get to travel and I'm stuck in school."

"Anita, don't tease him. You know he's only here because I promised the Hokage."

"Take it easy kiddo." Anita said. "We'll bring something back for you."

Naruto snorted. "As long as Junior doesn't get you pregnant."

Both older teens blushed and the blond smirked before hugging his mom. "See you later."

"Try to make friends."

"No promises."

Konan had watched it all and she felt a bit envious of the blond, till she heard he was here under protest as well.

Making a decision she walked up behind him.

"H-Hello." She said and mentally cursed at the stutter. _Granted its been a while since I've spoken to a boy…not since…_

Her mind snapped back to focus as the blond turned towards her.

_Whoa…blue eyed blond with…Kwaiiiii!!! Whisker marks._ She thought.

"Oh, hello." Naruto said and paused seeing a girl his age with blue hair. His senses were going off the charts and wondered how much paper she had with her to ping his senses like this.

"How are classes?" he asked her.

"Not sure. My first day." She told him.

"Mine as well. My name's Naruto." He said to her.

"Konan." She said and they walked across the courtyard they both ignored the many other students as they entered the building.

"Really don't want to be here." She heard Naruto mutter.

"Ditto."

He turned his head as they walked the corridor. "You didn't want to be a ninja?"

Konan snorted. "I was trained by Jiraiya of the sannin, me sitting here is going to be boring as all hell. What about you?"

Naruto snorted. "I've been trained by a variety of teachers. The only reason I'm here is because mom promised the old man I would come back to Konoha for the final year."

They entered the classroom and saw one of the teachers. Naruto pulled out a scroll and handed it to the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Readman." He said.

Iruka Umino blinked and read the admittance scroll. Then nodded.

The girl next to him hand him hers. "Konan." She said giving no clan name.

He read them over. "I'm Iruka Umino one of your Chunin instructors. Mizuki will join us once the second bell rings. I would like you both to introduce yourselves to the class…"

"Pass." Both teens said at the same time.

Konan looked at Naruto who gestured for her to go first. She stepped forward "You can tell them my name, but they don't need to know anything about me. Ninja lives are built on deception. By telling people about yourself, you give them information that could harm you in the end."

Naruto nodded. "My sensei would skin me for telling you anything. So don't ask it. And so you know Umino-san, I am here under protest." Naruto said to the man who had escorted him to Konoha.

"Ditto." Konan said and gave Naruto a grin. "If the old pervert hadn't tricked me I wouldn't be here either."

Iruka looked at the pair and had the feeling that they would do the bare minimum and nothing else.

_This is going to be a long term._ Iruka thought as he watched the pair take seats near the back as the other students filtered in at the five minute bell.

XX

Naruto over the edge of his book shook his head as the students didn't notice him or Konan, and the arrival of a pink haired girl and a blond as they fought over "Sasuke-kun" made him cringe.

He looked at Konan who was playing with a piece of paper and watched as it folded into a crane in her hand.

_Whoa…she's a paper master as well? I need to talk to her and mom later. We thought that the library had found all the paper masters._

Naruto ignored Iruka's introduction as did Konan. The students turned to look at them, but both ignored the ogling.

Konan scowled as one of the boys whistled and said "Damn she's hot."

She looked up from her project to see the boy had a dog sitting on his head.

Some of the girls saw Naruto and were already forming the Naruto Readman fan club.

XX

The day dragged by for Naruto and Konan, both having field experience this was nothing more than boredom for them each.

"Naruto, what would you do in…"

"Sensei, this sucks. I've been on missions already. As for the hostage situation, depending on the layout of the land, the numbers and the tools I have available."

A dark haired boy snorted. "Lame."

"There is no proper answer based on so little information." Naruto said shaking his head at the sheer arrogance and stupidity displayed by the other students.

Iruka smiled. Only Naruto and Konan seemed to realize that nothing like that was simple.

"Based on saying you were carrying just standard gear, and a squad of a Jonin and three Genin. there are nine hostages and twelve terrorists." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and after a moment spoke. "With little numbers and lack of experience as the Genin, I'd recommend negotiations first."

"Idiot." Sasuke sneered from the front of the room.

"Actually, Naruto is correct." Iruka said. "The best thing one can do is open negotiations."

"You give concessions, for each hostage. Example, the terrorist wants something you try and negotiate the release of a hostage as a show of good faith." Naruto said.

"That's stupid. We're ninja, we should just go in and kill the terrorists, worry about the hostages afterwards." Sasuke said.

"As we are hired to perform a variety of tasks, I hope that isn't your answer for everything Uchiha." Naruto said.

Iruka shook his head as the Sasuke fan girls started shouting and he looked at Mizuki who was looking at Naruto with a hint of something he'd never seen on his friends face before.

_Hatred._

"Settle down. Settle down." Iruka said as the yelling was getting past the five minute mark.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Naruto gave him a look as Iruka canceled the Big Head Jutsu and the Chunin saw that the blue haired girl also gave him more attention.

XX

(elsewhere in Konoha)

Michelle smiled as she opened the doors to her new shop.

"Oh, Maggie dear, please take the sheets off the tables, lets see what we have to work with."

Maggie did as asked and both coughed at the amount of dust. "(Sigh) It looks like we'll have a lot of cleaning." Michelle said sadly. They'd bought the tea house cheaply, and she couldn't understand why, but Nenene and Yomiko had supported her when she saw it.

"If we get to work now, we can have the grand opening this weekend." Maggie said in her neutral voice.

Michelle nodded. "It's a shame Anita and Junior can't be here."

Maggie thought the teens made their escape this morning and Michelle was feeling restless. _Meaning she's going to focus on me._ The tall lanky woman thought. "I'm sure Naruto-kun wouldn't mind helping out. He always liked your tea."

_Heh, that will show Naruto for reorganizing my room._ Maggie thought.

Once again she'd taken over a place that was smaller than reasonable. She'd claimed the large cupboard under the stairs, and the room Naruto had given her became her library. Naruto of course had reversed the two and Maggie spent the night rearranging her things again.

"I think we'll call this the Three Sisters Tea House. I'm sure once Anita dear comes back she'll help out." Michelle was saying and Maggie shook her head doubting that Anita and Junior wouldn't be back until at least winter.

**AN: School daze and more in "This is boring. When are we going to see action?" **


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 11

(Konoha Academy)

"This sucks!" Naruto groaned as the week burned by slowly.

"Tell me about it." Konan said dropping down next to him. It was lunchtime and the pair was hanging out together. Naruto after the first day showing his intelligence.

Konan had heard him and laughed. The pair had talked after school, ignoring most the other students. "Now that we know how stupid the class is…" Naruto said leading in.

"We can manipulate our scores easier. I can't believe the Uchiha is the rookie of the year. How dumb can you be showing off like that?"

Naruto shrugged and Konan watched his hands as he was forming a paper airplane, a chip in his mouth. She saw his hands weren't moving but the paper formed regardless.

"You're an origami master!" she said.

Naruto looked at her and blinked. The chip in his mouth was inhaled, crunched and swallowed.

"Is that anything like a paper master?"

Konan blinked then looked around and grabbed his hand she stood and dragged him back to the building.

They passed their classroom and she dragged him to the roof. Once there she made sure no one was there before lashing out. Paper formed from her hand and wedged across the door and the frame. She spun and saw Naruto looking directly at her, his eyes were a bit unfocused and then they looked at her directly. "How can…"

"It's a blessing and a curse. I can create paper, I can even turn my body into paper, can't you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can bend paper to my will, to make anything I can think of…but I usually make foxes and give them life."

"What do you mean give them life?" Konan asked.

Naruto pulled several large pieces of paper from his jacket, and Konan watched as Naruto's hands barely touched the paper and they bent to his will and soon in his hands was a paper fox the size of a house cat.

"Usually a paper master can animate paper, but once I add chakra…" Naruto said. And Konan watched as the paper fox he had manipulated before suddenly became more animated and actually life like as it stretched and gave a small yip while looking like paper.

She blinked as the paper fox chased a butterfly. She turned to Naruto. "How?"

He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the blue haired girl who suddenly was looking at him very differently than before.

XX

(School yard)

"Hey Forehead!" Ino said dropping next to her rival for Sasuke's affections, sadly there hadn't been any, but they were both optimistic that he would fall in love with one of them someday.

"Hey Pig."

"Did you see the new kids?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Well, Konan, the blue haired girl was seen dragging the blond boy with whiskers, Naruto by the hand. Ami, Chi and Delia all think that they are a couple from the way they hang around with one another."

"And I care why Pig?"

"Just thought you should know she hasn't been interested in Sasuke-kun."

Sakura snorted and watched Sasuke as he sat in a tree away from everyone eating his lunch.

"Who cares about the latest losers? I mean they think they're so cool giving better answers, did you see their clothes? Who wears a suit? And her wearing a kimono. What do they think this is?"

Ino shook her head at her former friend and rival.

XX

(Library)

Yomiko smiled, this was a job that she didn't mind. _No one shooting at me, and there isn't the pressure of teaching._ She thought. While she didn't mind teaching there was always a conflict with parents and students and Yomiko just like the peace the library gave off.

She was stacking books on a cart to put on a shelf (The books were stacked eight feet) when "MOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!"

She stumbled and knocked over the books, which tipped over on her, burying her under a mound of books.

She moved the books off her head and saw Naruto with a blue haired girl. "Mom?" Naruto said and then grinned. "You were reading while stacking."

Yomiko sighed and nodded then blinked. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy Naruto?"

The whisker marked teen blinked then waved it off. "Mom, this is Konan. I told you about her being new and my friend right?"

Yomiko nodded wondering where this was going.

"Well anyway, guess what Konan can do?"

The grin on her son's face would have lit up the sun and she watched as the blue haired girl generated paper from her skin and then it formed a crude bird.

"She's a paper…well not master, but she's got a bloodline that lets her create paper out of molecules in the air, and she can turn her own body into paper too. Isn't that cool?"

Yomiko looked at the girl then at Naruto and the only thing she could do at this moment was blink in surprise.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

An hour later…

"Now Yomiko…"

"Don't now Yomiko me Lord Hokage. You knew."

The two teens had been convinced to return to class after digging Yomiko out of the landslide of books. Once she was sure they were in class, she'd closed the library and made for the Hokage's office.

"You knew that girl could create paper. Did you set it up where she met my son?"

"No Yomiko. Konan was brought to Konoha by a former student of mine." The Hokage sighed as he leaned back in the padded chair. "She had an accident and lost most of her memories." He didn't tell her that Konan had de-aged as well.

Yomiko was worried that this had been a set up to get control of Naruto. "So she's not a plant to get my son?"

"I swear on the office of Hokage, that Konan means your son no harm. Its just coincidence that they met."

Yomiko had been very leery since they arrived in Konoha and hearing the civilians and after tearing into the council she just wanted to grab her son and take him back to where she knew she could keep him safe. _With a heavily armed Drake and the backing of the British Library Special Division._ She thought.

"How is Naruto doing?" Hiruzen asked.

"He's bored. He's come home saying that the classes are remedial to what his sensei showed him and the lectures on history put him to sleep as he feels the students should read them on their own. Frankly he's not challenged."

Sarutobi sighed. He'd been afraid of this once he'd gone over the file Naruto had given him. And Jiraiya's own file on Konan gave him concern as well.

"I wasn't sure how well trained he'd have been." The Hokage said to Yomiko. "And I didn't know he was aware of the fox."

Yomiko smiled. "You think I wouldn't tell him? His sensei has taught him to draw on the Kyuubi's yokai and there has been an added seal to the one his father put on him.

"What?"

"This added seal will keep the Kyuubi in hibernation until it is fully absorbed by the main seal. We had some of the best seal masters of the west deal with the hastily built seal Minato put on his son."

Hiruzen really didn't want to know, but as Hokage he had to ask. "And if the seal hadn't been added?"

Yomiko looked at him, her glasses flashed. "Then Naruto would be fighting to keep the awakened Kyuubi contained and overwhelming him when he felt strong emotions. Naruto has spent years studying seals as well as the history of his prisoner. Make no mistake Lord Hokage, there will not be a repeat of what happened ten years ago when Naruto was last here. He is trained and he has family. The Kyuubi is his prisoner and is nullified. Anyone attacking Naruto now won't be attacking a six year old boy, they will be attacking a fully trained and field tested former member of the British Library Special Unit team."

Hiruzen wondered how they went from talking about the Kyuubi and the seal to this, but he understood, Yomiko and the other members of her family were aware of the talks in the council.

"Yomiko…"

"And you will have those strange Anbu pulled from trailing my son and the rest of my family."

The talks went on for a while, Hiruzen bothered about the fact there were Anbu that he didn't order to following the Paper Masters and he thought of his former teammates and a certain warhorse named Danzo.

XX

Class ended for the day and Naruto and Konan slipped from the room. Naruto followed Konan, both of them ignoring the assigned Anbu guard, she'd explained them to Naruto during lunch earlier in the week.

Once they entered her apartment and closed the door she looked at him.

"We have much to talk about."

He nodded. He knew she wanted to know all about his powers and he wanted to learn about hers.

"Let us begin." She said.

**AN: Filler chapter mostly. Time skip to the exam. Naruto and Konan will have learned much together…(hehehe) Just wait and see.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

**AN: Need to remind the people who are overly critical, if you want perfection stop being cheap bastards or bitches and buy a book for 7.99 (paperback) US currency. This is free. **

Chapter 12

(Namikaze-Readman Residence)

Naruto woke and smiled at the mop of blue hair on his chest. He never thought that he'd have someone as beautiful as Konan, but after they started working on their paper skills together after the academy let out, they started bonding and after three months they became a couple.

He kissed her forehead and thought about the coming exam. He'd spoken with the Hokage and with his mother's help he had the old man to agree to team the pair of them up outside the normal teams.

_We're so compatible together. Is this what Junior and Anita feel all the time?_ He thought as he saw Konan snuggle into his chest.

The first time they made love, they were both scared and uncertain, and when they finished they had the same looked of amazement the connection was something beyond words.

Naruto thought about how she had come into his life, he wasn't looking for it and it had happened. Now six months into their relationship Naruto couldn't imagine a life without Konan in it.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "If its not room service, we kill them." Konan muttered into his chest.

"Yes?" he called out.

"Get up and get dressed. Your exams are today."

"Thanks Nenene-kaa-san." He called. The author must have been up to sound this awake. _Or she never went to bed last night and has been fueled on mass quantities of coffee._ He thought.

Konana moaned. "I don't give a damn. Stay here."

He traced a finger along her spine. "Tempting." He said and smiled as she crawled up a bit and kissed him.

"But if we skip today, we won't be on the same team, and then all we worked on and manipulated our grades for will be for nothing."

Konan pouted. "Fine, but you and I will be celebrating tonight."

He smirked as he knew what she was thinking of. "Well, we do have to do the family thing first."

Konan smiled as Naruto's family had accepted her after the blond had lay down the law about using their abilities on Konan. During their experiments Naruto found out something that had scared the two of them, a paper master could control her body. They learned that thanks to her kekkei genkai Konan's body became an unlimited supply of paper.

Naruto had been scared while Konan not was scared, she was furious. She initially had thought Naruto had manipulated her. When he finally calmed her down and they talked, he explained his family's ability to manipulate paper. He asked her did she feel like that any time and she said no.

A poke in his side drew his attention. "Yes?" he asked.

"Shower, you wash my back, I'll wash yours?" Konan teased.

Naruto followed her, both no longer bothered about seeing the other nude. His mother rule was "If I see either of you out of that room without clothes, you will not like the punishment."

A month ago Naruto had moved Konan out of her apartment and in with them, her room was across the hall and he just knew that soon, her things would be sharing his room as she barely slept there since moving in, not that Naruto complained.

The shower they shared was meant to conserve water, but they took twice as long together than they would have apart combined.

XX

Naruto was the first into the kitchen and saw Nenene asleep at the table. He looked at his mother/aunt and smirked. "Burning the midnight oil?"

Yomiko nodded as she was cooking breakfast while reading the latest Ich Icha book.

Konan entered and looked at the table. "Um…Ms. Yomiko, I think that's enough food."

Naruto had to agree, his mom since reading while cooking tended to space out and she once again made enough food for several days.

Yomiko looked and blushed while closing the book. She finished the bacon and added it to the table.

"Junior and Anita due back soon?" he asked his adoptive mother.

"I got a letter from them. They were passing thru Suna and might be back in a week."

Naruto knew those two would be back, check on the rest of the family and leave. _I wish I didn't have the obligation I'd love to just explore._ He thought.

He jumped and looked at Konan who was looking at him in concern. "Woolgathering." He said.

They ate, Nenene woke enough to eat food and was then taken to bed by Yomiko.

She came back to see Naruto and Konan finishing the dishes. "You're going to be late."

Naruto shrugged. "We'll make it." He said and looked at Konan. "Ready?"

Konan nodded and they vanished in a shunshin.

Yomiko remembered when Naruto first learned that technique, he would scare everyone in the house by suddenly appearing. The leaf shunshin he'd spoken to the Hokage about and used with the same ease as a seasoned Jonin.

_I hope things go okay for them. _She remembered Naruto telling her about how one of the teachers tried to sabotage his tests, and interfere with his jutsu's.

_If he tries it today, the academy is going to be short a Chunin._ Yomiko thought. She knew she had to wake Michelle and Maggie, they had to open their shop in an hour and both were difficult to wake up this early in the day.

Grabbing her book she headed for the stairs, quiet enough not to wake Nenene who had been up all night writing.

XX

(Academy)

Naruto and Konan were sitting in their seats both were playing with several sheets of paper, making different shapes and daring the other to one up the other.

The rest of the remaining students filed in and as the bell rang the daily disturbance of Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno tried to enter the door at the same time as they tried to race to see who would sit next to Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto looked up from the complicated design he was making and shook his head. "Bet they pass."

Konan snorted. "Of course they will. They're good at bookwork. When it comes time to get dirty bet they whine about it."

Naruto shook his head as he finished making the origami dragon and looked at Konan. "Top that."

She looked and sighed. "How the hell do you get them looking so…lifelike?"

Naruto smiled. "It's a gift. I learned how to use my power at the hands of four paper masters."

Konan sighed as she pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and was about to give it an effort when the second bell rang and the teachers entered the classroom.

Konan liked Iruka, he was a good teacher that cared for all of his students. Her eyes then went to the second teacher, Mizuki the silver haired Chunin had tried several times to sabotage Naruto's papers and his other tests, got caught lied his way out of it.

The written test was first and Konan used her ability to copy the answers Sakura was writing. _I mean really, paper around me is like giving me the answers._ She thought, and then used a jutsu to share the answers with Naruto who wrote down simplified answers, but still the right ones.

Mizuki came to collect the tests, but Naruto was ready and had already taken his and Konan's up to Iruka before the silver haired Chunin got to them, neither teen missed the look on his face at their by-passing him.

Next came the obstacle course target range. Each student was given a prepare pack of kunai and shuriken.

Naruto and Konana compared theirs and Naruto called Iruka over.

"This pack is short ten shuriken and six kunai." He said.

Iruka counted them out and sighed. He checked the name of who prepared it and sighed. "Mizuki."

Iruka went and got Naruto a fresh one while Shino began his run of the obstacle course. The idea was to make it and hit the targets.

Naruto and Konan wanted to use their own, but they understood why they had to use the academy tools.

Konan with no clan name was to go after Ino, while Naruto was before Ino and after Sasuke. The pair watched the various other students enter the obstacle course, both knew that going first sucked as it allowed those after you to see what they faced.

Naruto shook his head as he felt the course was too easy. _Not like the British Library Special Division using live rounds with people shooting at you and a time limit._

He wished there was a time limit when it got to Sakura Haruno's turn, the pink haired girl took forever and he shared a look with Konan. They'd run into the girl several times over the last nine months as Sakura's mother worked the library. They offered to help train her, but she always declined. Yomiko even tried to be nice, but Mrs. Haruno a widow was of the mind Naruto was a demon. Yomiko made sure she didn't work the same hours as the woman again when she heard that.

Sakura was stuck on the rope bridge and the swinging targets.

"This is gonna take forever." Naruto said. He was dressed in cargo pants and a sleeveless hoodie. Konan convinced him to not wear the suit until they were on a mission away from the village, especially once they learned what the D-rank missions were one day when Maggie explained to them they hired a Genin squad to help with the tea shop after it had been firebombed the night of Naruto's birthday. The Hokage had Anbu catch those responsible in hours and they paid for damages and a fine.

Nenene had been looking for blood. The author was the most violent person Naruto knew and he always made sure his ninja tools were well away from her. He loved his third mother, he really did but there were times she had an aura about her that would frighten the shinigami.

XX

Konan woke Naruto when it was finally his turn, Sasuke had set the record at beating the course in a minute twenty and hitting every target, although not bullseye's.

Naruto stretched and yawned as he made his way to the staring position. He heard speculation from several other classmates and rolled his eyes. He saw Mizuki and when the horn sounded he leapt over the tripwire the silver haired Chunin had set up and rushed the triple jump, he launched a shuriken and hit the target's in the head, center circle. He leapt the small mountain of stairs and rushed across the log roll, avoiding the sand filled bags being lobbed at him by other Chunin. He hit the target at the end with a kunai and took the spider climb. He ducked at the top and kicked one bag that was coming his way right back at Mizuki who had no business being there. Naruto slid down the pipe throwing more shuriken and hitting the targets dead center.

At the bottom of the pipe slide he leapt to the ropes and swung across, avoiding the cannonball sized bags being swung at him and he let go, grabbing the bars and went from one to the next flipping his legs up and hooking them on the last bar he threw shuriken at the targets and then as he landed on the trampoline he rocketed to the next rope and climbed the wall. _I could use chakra, but I am not showing them anything yet._ Naruto reached the top of the wall and avoided the sandbag and glared at Mizuki.

_Enough is enough!_ Naruto thought as he rode the board down the slide and he pulled out a piece of paper and bent it to his will making it diamond hard in the shape of a ball he hurled it at Mizuki and it impacted, sending the Chunin from the catwalk and he hit the ground and screamed as his leg broke in six places.

Naruto finished the last of the targets and climbed the rope to the top hitting the buzzer and smirked as he saw he did it all under a minute.

He used the slide to get back to the down and smirked as many of the other students looked at him anew. Konan smirked. "Just had to show off."

Naruto shrugged as medics were carrying Mizuki away. Konan bopped him on the arm, "I wanted to do that."

Naruto shrugged. "You get the next bastard." He said and kissed the back of her hand.

Ino like Sakura took nearly eight minutes to complete the course and then Konan's turn came. She like Naruto took the course as something far too easy and finished it at exactly a minute.

"Now who's showing off?" Naruto teased pulling her into his arms the moment she cleared the slide.

"Meh. I would have done better on the targets if I could have used paper." She said and leaned back into him. Irkua told the class they had lunch and they report to the dojo for Taijutsu, then back to the classroom for the final part of the exam.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked with a hopeful grin.

Konan shook her head. "No. I want dango and soup."

Naruto sighed and knew that his girlfriend wouldn't bend on this, so they left the academy grounds for lunch.

**AN: Yes before you ask, I like Ninja Warrior. The final exam continues next chapter and Naruto and Konan visit…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 13

(Dango Stand)

Konan and Naruto were content to sit and feed one another. This was how Sakura had found the pair and stopped in the entrance, her eyes wide.

She watched as Naruto had an arm around Konan, holding a dango skewer which the girl bit a dango ball from. She held a book before them and Sakura could see Naruto was reading it aloud to Konan, whispering it in her ear. His other hand held a soup bowl and he sipped from it. Konan's free hand would bring up a glass for her or Naruto to drink from.

The pink haired girl found it romantic and wished that Sasuke would do that with her. _**Get it though our thick forehead, he wants nothing to do with us.**_ Inner Sakura ranted. _**He's gay!**_

Sakura as usual ignored her inner voice. This wasn't the first time she spied on Naruto and Konan. There was something about the pair that drew her attention ever since she'd seen them in the library after Naruto and his family had moved to Konoha. She wouldn't admit she was lonely missing Ino ever since their split over Sasuke and with how things were going she had lost her one and only friend for a cold frigid person.

She sighed as the two ate their meal, she ordered some dango and followed them at a distance as they headed back to the academy for the remainder of the exam.

"Hey…forehead!"

Sakura stopped and looked at Ino who was leaning against the wall of the gates that lead to the academy.

"What do you want pig?" Sakura asked, even as her eyes looked for the pair of classmates she'd been watching her whole lunch period.

Ino shrugged. "Was wondering where you were. I saw you ask Sasuke-kun out and then lost you. What did he say to you?"

Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Sakura…" Ino said.

"I don't want to talk about it okay? Let's just get to class." Sakura said and hurried away.

Ino watched her for a moment then hurried after her, several thoughts going through her mind, none of them good for the last scion of the Uchiha clan.

XX

Iruka had gotten help from a pair of Chunin that Naruto knew very well. Izumo and Kotetsu to replace the injured Mizuki.

Naruto was sitting in the back with Konan when the pair walked in. he groaned as the two had taken an interest with Michelle and Maggie which his mothers found cute, but Naruto found highly disturbing.

"Naruto!" Izumo called out.

"Hey your aunts busy tonight?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yes." Naruto growled. The sheaves of paper on the desk in front him started to bend and twist to his will and soon a paper falcon was formed.

None of the students had been watching as they were more interested in the pair of Chunin than the strange blond in the back that seemed to be anti-social to all but his blue haired companion.

"Come on, don't be that way." Izumo mock whined.

"Tell you what." Naruto said looking at them even as Konan disassembled his falcon and put the paper away. "You speak with Nenene-kaa-san and if she agrees then we'll see."

Both Chunin winced. They'd met the author before and made bad impressions with her and had barely managed to crawl out of the Namikaze-Readman estates. The doctors took days to reset the bones in both men's legs and arms, Kotetsu was wearing a cast around his waist from the destroy pelvis and had only a week ago been released for active duty.

Naruto grinned while Konan outright laughed at the pair. "And you two call yourselves Chunin." Konan said.

"Settle down." Iruka said after hiding his smile at the unease of his fellow Chunin. "We'll be using the field outside to for spars. I'll be watching and evaluating while Izumo and Kotetsu here are your sparring dummies."

A muttered "Not much of a difference" from Naruto got Konan giggling while the pair of Chunin's protested that they were skilled enough.

"So if everyone will file outside…"

Iruka watched the students go, before he looked at the pair of Chunin. "You won't have any problems with being fair will you?" he asked them.

"Not at all." Kotetsu said. Both he Izumo went from the joking pair and in a flash were transformed into responsible Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

"Good. Remember, don't show fear." Iruka said as he walked out the door. "The kids will eat you alive otherwise."

Izumo waited until he was sure that Iruka was gone before looking at his friend. "Please tell me he was joking."

Kotetsu looked back where Iruka had gone. "I can't tell."

Both shuddered as they made their way out, every so often they would pause when they heard laughter from outside.

"No fear…right?" Izumo asked.

"Right. They're not even Genin yet." Kotetsu said, but they both stopped at hearing the familiar laughter of Naruto and Konan.

"Think we can change duties with Kakahi or maybe Gai?"

XX

The spars were three minutes each. Naruto and Konan watched as they once more went alphabetically.

Those from clans used their assorted styles while those without clans used the academy basics they learned over the years.

Konan shook her head as Sakura went the three minutes against Kotetsu without landing a blow. Konan herself went a minute and a half before she slipped through and kicked Izumo in the face sending him to the ground.

The Uchiha put on an amazing display using his families Interceptor style getting several hits on Kotetsu, but it took him nearly the full three minutes to do so.

Naruto stepped into the training circle.

"Time out!" Izumo called and he went into a huddle with Kotetsu and Iruka. Naruto sighed as he ignored the rest of his classmates. Konan stepped up next to him and rubbed his shoulder and back with her hand.

They both looked on when Iruka broke away and asked for Ino to go next instead, dismissing the rest of the class back to the classroom.

Konan remained behind with Naruto as Ino went the full three minutes and didn't land a hit, despite her attempts.

Ino was dismissed and the three Chunin looked at Naruto.

"No witnesses?" the paper master asked.

"Just Konan, Kotetsu and Iruka, if that's okay with you?" Izumo asked with a friendly grin. "We'll do away with the time limit and you can go all out." Izumo said.

Naruto frowned for a moment then nodded. "Begin when you're ready." Iruka said and lowered his arm.

"Let's rock!" Naruto said and Konan smiled as her honey vanished and reappeared in front of the Chunin and attacked with punches and kicks.

Izumo staggered back and cursed as his forearms felt like they were going numb.

Naruto vanished again and Izumo barely managed to duck as a roundhouse kick from behind nearly connected.

Iruka blinked and then watched on as Naruto seemed to be moving faster, but he couldn't sense any chakra being used by the blond.

Izumo rolled and came up only to walk into a clothesline from Naruto.

Konan cheered as Iruka and Kotetsu blinked. Naruto dropped an elbow across Izumo's chest and stood with his arm raised.

"AW YEAH!" he yelled before turning to look at the two standing Chunin. "Is that enough?"

Iruka blinked and stopped the stop watch.

"Less than a minute." He blinked realizing how fast the action was and it would have been even less as he should have stopped it after the first blow connected.

"You…pass." Iruka said marking the time down and gestured for Naruto to escort Konan back to the classroom. Once they were gone Iruka looked at Izumo. "You okay?"

"Medic." The Chunin moaned.

Kotetsu chuckled. "You got pawned."

Iruka shook his head. "Can you make it?"

Izumo groaned again and nodded weakly. "What the hell did he do?"

"Stomped a mudhole in you and walked it dry." His friend said. Iruka groaned. "You two clean up, I'll go start the final exam."

Iruka walked away and the two Chunin waited. Izumo pulled out a hundred ryo and handed it to Kotetsu. "He didn't even use any of his real skills. I say rookie of the year."

Kotetsu shook his head. "Hidden Rookie of the Year. I was talking to Iruka before you got owned and he said Naruto and Konan have their scores balanced so that they'll be on the same team."

"Have you ever seen anyone manipulate the tests like that before?" Izumo asked as they started to walk back to the academy, slowly as Izumo's chest was killing him.

"Never. Have to ask Kakashi or the Hokage."

"I was afraid you would say that." Izumo said as they reached the building.

XX

Nothing really happened as students passed of failed the final exam. Naruto and Konan used paper bunshin instead of regular bunshin, both smiled as they saw they had each gotten their headbands.

"Now remember to those of you who passed to have your Ninja ID's taken and turned in at the Hokage's office before Friday. Also report back here Friday morning to see what team you'll be assigned." Iruka said standing before the class. "It has been a privilege to teach you all and I look forward to the day when you all make Chunin and we can work together."

He looked over his shoulder. "Unless you behave like those two, then I hope your on permanent guard duty at the village gate."

"HEY!" the twin protests from behind him were ignored. "Well then, dismissed and I'll see you all Friday for team placements." He said with the reminder that they had to come back.

Iruka watched them go and looked at the desk where Naruto and Konan had been. Frowning he walked up to see a perfect paper dolphin and he wondered how the hell they did it without glue or scissors. He touched it and it felt solid. There was a note under it and he picked it up.

**Thanks for the past year.**

**N+K**

Iruka smiled as he carried the paper dolphin with him, he had just the place at home for it. He ignored the jokes from Izumo and Kotetsu.

_Naruto and Konan, you both will do well._ He thought as he remembered the day he first met Naruto and how he'd frustrated him at every turn over the past year, but he was glad that the blond passed. He just wondered who the Hokage would pick for a sensei.

XX

(Namikaze-Readman Estate)

Naruto sighed as he changed out of his dress kimono that his mothers and aunts insisted he wear to the celebratory dinner held for him and Konan.

He looked at the mirror and smiled as a slender hand came from behind over his shoulder and another came from the side around his chest.

"Not tired I hope?" Konan asked appearing behind him. He could feel she'd removed her robe at the door and was wearing only a smile for him.

"The door locked?" he asked.

"Damn right." Konan said and gestured to where the door was and Naruto saw it was locked, a chair was wedged under the handle and paper spikes were planted in the frame.

"Someone doesn't want to be disturbed." Naruto said jokingly.

Konan said nothing as she turned him around and kissed him. "Too many clothes lover." She said after the kiss and Naruto found that was his last real concern for the rest of the night as he and Konan held a private celebration for becoming Genin.

**AN: Just a filler. Those who already know my writing is ground to slow as hell due to my father's health. I post when I can and what I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. I post ONCE a week if able.

Chapter 14

(Namikaze-Readman Estate)

Naruto woke once more feeling content with how things were going. He looked at the sleeping form of his girlfriend and lover.

He grabbed his clothes and slipped off to his private bathroom for a shower and his thoughts of what the day would bring.

He used the time in the shower to relax and knew that the team placements would see him and Konan together. They manipulated their scores all year and during the test to make sure it happened.

_I just wonder who is going to be our third teammate and sensei?_ He thought as he lathered the soap up.

"Naruto?"

"In the shower." He said. Konan's head popped around the curtain and she gave him a smile.

"Don't tease." He warned her.

she nodded and slipped in behind him. he stepped to the side to let the warm water hit her, getting a slight shriek and Naruto understood, her powers made her sensitive to water.

He smiled as he soaped her body up and kissed her neck as she leaned against him.

"We don't have time to play." She reminded him. "Your mother knocked on the door already."

He growled as she teased him. "I'll get even." He hissed.

"I surely hope so." She said as they rinsed off. Konan got out first and used a towel and hair dryer to get the moisture from her skin and hair.

Naruto dried off and pulled on his boxers and pants before using his towel to help Konan dry off, making sure he got her back and legs while she worked on her chest, head and arms.

"Did you have your clothes laid out?" Naruto asked.

"I'm wearing a battle kimono." She said as she continued to dry her hair. She had discovered that if she was wet, she couldn't use her power to generate paper until she was dry and had to rely on what she carried in her pack and pouches.

She had stopped making her clothes out of paper the first time she'd gotten caught in the rain, and if Naruto hadn't bundled her in his jack and rushed her home, it would have been embarrassing and resulted in a lot of men having massive nose bleeds.

Konan nearly purred as Naruto took over drying her hair. She loved how he would spend time helping her dry out and it was a shame they had to get to class to see team placements, because she for one wanted to continue their activities from their celebration.

_If I had a lover in my past life, I don't think he could ever measure up to Naruto._ Konan thought. She had stopped waiting for Jiraiya to find out what happened to her. she had Naruto and he loved her. she found that was more than enough for her.

She jumped as he slapped her ass. "Get dressed. I'll see what mom's got in the kitchen."

Konan shuddered. "I pray Michelle or Maggie did the cooking. I love your mothers, I really do but they just can't cook."

Naruto left with a smile after snagging a kiss. Nenene could do simple meals. It was his aunt turned mother that was a menace in the kitchen.

_She can do tea, but after that I see why she always ate out. The woman could make water burn and I think that last experiment was something that Godzilla would find toxic._

He stopped seeing a head of blond hair in the kitchen.

"Mister Joker." He said.

"Ah, Naruto. Congratulations are in order I hear." The man said with smile as he accepted his cup of tea.

"If you say so. How is your search going?" Naruto kept his eyes on the man he also knew that Wendy was around here for where ever Mister Joker went Wendy Earhart followed.

"It's proving to be an interesting chase." The man said. "I see you and your family have set up in Konoha, impressive house."

"It was my birthfather's." Naruto said keeping his eyes on the man.

"You didn't stop by for tea and scones, what is it you want?" Naruto finally demanded.

"Why I'm hurt. I did in fact come to see you and congratulate you on becoming a Genin of Konoha."

At Naruto's flat look Joker continued. "I also had hoped to hire your aunts for a mission."

"They aren't here for you to use. I'm sure Wendy would be more than willing to kill whomever it was you wanted." Naruto said.

"Its not going to be a assassination mission. I need them to recover a scroll that is currently in the possession of the new ruler of Rain."

Naruto looked at Joker. "Go elsewhere. You endangered my family enough in the past, and frankly we don't trust you." The whisker mark blond said.

His mother gave him a grin while Nenene nodded her head while glaring at Joker.

"As you can see Mr. Joker Naruto speaks for the family on missions now and he's told you no." Yomiko said.

Maggie and Michelle peeked around the corner. "Naruto tell him off?"

"Yes Michelle. You and Maggie can eat breakfast now." Yomiko said and the "sisters" entered and made their way to the stove.

Joker watched them all for a moment. "I see." He finally said.

"Hire a ninja, just not from Konoha." Naruto said. "I see you or Wendy anywhere around a mission and all bets are off. We might be allied, but we're not your tools or your foot soldiers."

Joe Carpenter looked at the young man and saw a strength he hadn't seen since the days he worked under the Gentleman.

"Very well." Joker said He slid an envelope across the table. "This is the information we've managed to gather on the organization known as Akatsuki that are hunting the tailed beasts and their containers."

A second envelope joined the first. "This is about a more local threat called Root. They are a faction that are loyal to one of the councilors and is his private army."

"What's the price for this information?" Naruto asked not touching the thick envelopes.

"Nothing. Its to protect the world." Joker said. "Should either group gain dominance or power it would tip the balance too far."

Joker sipped his tea a moment passed. "I wish you well Naruto." He said and stood seeing himself out while the Paper family shared a look.

Konan entered the kitchen and blinked. "What?"

XX

"So, this Joker guy, is he a good guy or bad guy?" Konan asked as they walked towards the academy.

"He is what he wants to be at any given moment." Naruto said. "Mom and the others have had nothing but bad experiences with him in the past ever since Mr. Gentleman died fully."

"Gentleman? What kind of name is that?" Konan asked wrinkling her nose.

"The British Library, well the special division that mom and Nancy's mother belonged to was run by him. He was old, ancient when mom met him." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway after he died, Joker went off the deep end trying to bring him back. That's where Maggie, Michelle, Anita, Junior and Nenene came in."

"There is a lot of history, and I don't want to share it here in the open." Naruto said looking around.

Konan nodded. "So, who do you think will be our third?" changing the subject easily.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't care as long s its not the Uchiha."

Konan nodded at this.

They were nearly to the academy when the paper couple found their path blocked by an Anbu operative.

"Lord Hokage wishes you to report to his office to meet your Jonin sensei and teammate."

The Anbu vanished after delivering his message. "Hi-ho, hi-ho off to the Hokage we go." Naruto said offering his arm. Konan grinned and they walked towards the tower.

XX

Sakura had hidden in the alley when she saw Konan and Naruto approach and heard the Anbu relay his message. Sakura felt sad that she wouldn't be with either of them.

_(Its bad enough I stalk them.)_ Sakura thought as she watched them go. Hearing the bell she had to get to the classroom for team assignments.

XX

(Hokage Tower)

"Ah, Naruto…Konan right on time." The Hokage was sitting behind his desk. "I called you here because we lost a couple of Genin on a recent mission." The Hokage sighed.

"So we're getting the survivor as our teammate?" Naruto asked for clarification.

"Yes. I would have given you the Jonin, but he's still in the ICU." The Hokage said sadly.

"So who are we getting?"

There was a knock on the office door. "Ah, must be your third team member." The Hokage said. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal a bun haired girl sporting a bandage around her arms, neck and Naruto would bet around her torso as she was moving slowly.

"You sent for me Lord Hokage?" she said, her brown eyes taking in Naruto and Konan with a glance.

"Yes TenTen. I know its only been a couple of days, but…"

"I understand." TenTen said and the paper masters could see the pain in her eyes.

"I am putting you on a team With Naruto Uzumaki-Readman and Konan." The Hokage said.

"Wi-Will Gai-sensei…will he…" TenTen started but couldn't voice the words, but the Hokage understood.

"No. Gai is still in intensive care. I've selected another Jonin to lead this new squad." The Hokage said.

TenTen nodded, her chocolate brown eyes went to the floor.

"Lord Hokage." An Anbu appeared in the window. "Sir…message from Ibiki."

The Hokage took the message and read it. He let out a tired sigh. "Well Team 9 it looks like your first task as a team is to go to the nearby Tanzaku town and bail your Jonin sensei out of jail."

Naruto blinked and looked at the Hokage. "You've got to be shitting me."

The Hokage shook his head. "You are to go to Tanzaku town and bail out your new sensei, Anko Mitarashi." The Hokage slid a envelope towards him.

"I forgot that yesterday she had the weekend off." He said with a soft chuckle.

"This blows." Naruto said grabbing the money.

Konan shook her head. "At least its not Master Jiraiya."

TenTen was quiet, thinking of her past team.

"Good luck and give this to Anko before you pay her bail. Tell her if she doesn't accept…"

The three Genin look at the Hokage. "If she doesn't accept then your orders are to return to Konoha and I will speak with you then."

Naruto sighed and slipped the money and scroll inside his jacket. "Alright Team 9, lets go." Naruto said. "We'll do the whole name and stuff after we get our sensei."

The three teens left the tower and passed the gate.

Izumo and Kotetsu greeted Naruto who gave them a shake of his head as he passed.

"Tanzaku Town and Anko-sensei here we come." Naruto said.

**AN: Here is Naruto's team. I know some wanted Sakura on the team (Warper) but she just wasn't calling to me as I wrote this. Maybe a different story down the road. I counter your Spork assault with a blue haired green eyed nine tail Kitsune in attack mode…(oops, wrong story). **


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. Despite what the voices in my head wish.

Chapter 15

(Tanzaku Town)

"So where's the jail?" Konan asked as she looked around, nothing looked familiar and there were times she cursed whatever had taken her memory from her.

"How should I know?" TenTen asked in an offended tone.

"Maybe because I thought you might have been here before." Konan said turning and glaring at the bun haired girl.

Naruto sighed and adjusted his glasses. The trip from Konoha to Tanzaku Town hadn't been long, but with Konan and TenTen sniping at one another the whole way it made it feel like forever.

"While we have passed thru we've never had time to waste looking around." TenTen fired back.

"Naruto, don't you…Naruto?" Konan asked and found the blond was already walking down the street.

Both kunoichi shot the other a dark look and raced to catch up to their blond teammate.

TenTen resented on being put on a team so quickly after the deaths of Lee and Neji. _(I'm not even one hundred percent and Gai-sensei is still in the hospital.)_ she thought as she glared at her teammates. She wasn't sure what to make of them. The whisker marked blond she thought she'd met before but couldn't remember where and the blue haired girl annoyed her without reason.

They caught up to Naruto talking to a vendor.

"Yeah? Well thanks." Naruto said as they caught up. They saw him buy three dango skewers and turned. "Here." He offered one to Konan and another to TenTen.

"The vendor says it's a red brick building near the towns center, just beyond the casinos."

He took a dango ball and bit it hard.

Both Konan and TenTen shared sheepish looks as they followed Naruto who tossed his empty skewer aside, then adjusted his suit and tie. He blamed Yomiko and Nenene for getting him to wear the damn things, now he couldn't picture working in anything less.

"Strange clothes for a mission." TenTen said.

Before Naruto could reply, Konan added her thoughts. "It's a suit. What, you think he should wear some ugly outfit. Naruto is a gentleman."

"Yeah right." TenTen snorted. "He's going to get his suit dirty."

"I have more." Naruto said. "And I've worn them since I was younger. My adoptive mother wears a dress shirt, tie and along with a long coat and skirt."

TenTen shook her head and thought _(Weird family.)_ then she thought of her former teammate Lee and her teams Jonin sensei and her heart clenched in pain as she would never again hear their cries about flames of youth.

TenTen stopped in the middle of the street and covered her mouth as she choked back the sob that threatened to erupt.

Naruto turned and saw his teammates distress. He hurried back to her and pulled her against his chest just as the damn burst and TenTen broke down.

Konan shared a look with Naruto and before the town folk of the trade town she erected a dome made of paper around them, hiding TenTen's breakdown from all but her new team.

XX

TenTen's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, uncertain as to where she was. She realized quickly she was sitting on someone's lap and she jerked back to see that she was sitting on her new male teammates lap as he leaned against a strange looking wall.

"I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner." Naruto said softly.

"Wha…" TenTen struggled to get up, but with her injuries and Naruto being physically stronger it wasn't happening anytime soon. "Let me go." She ordered and slapped him

"No. you need to work through your pain." Naruto said ignoring the blow.

"I don't want to work through my pain." TenTen raged. "I NEED MY PAIN!"

Naruto sighed and with relative ease, stood up with TenTen in his arms and then placed her on her feet. "Very well." He turned and looked at Konan who had been quiet since she erected the paper dome. "Let us out." Naruto said and Konan said nothing about the tone of voice he was using.

TenTen watched as the dome started to ripple and then collapsed.

Sounds from outside were heard as people stepped away and Konan reabsorbed the paper she had generated, ignoring the look on TenTen's face as she realized just what the material was.

Naruto started walking again. Konan however stepped in front of TenTen, her eyes telling the weapons mistress to shut up and listen.

"That's strike one. We understand you're in pain. We both know a bit of that. He was trying to help you. But you ever strike him outside of a spar again and I'll bury you so deep you'll think you hit the Earth's core."

And without another word Konan strode away, and in her kimono it was more impressive with the stride she was managing.

TenTen sighed again and cradling her arms to her waist she followed slowly keeping a distance and not wanting to think about anything at the moment, just trying to keep herself together.

XX

(Tanzaku Jail)

Naruto looked at the building and shook his head. "Why do I keep ending up in places like this?" he murmured as he remembered the time he went to bail Drake, Junior and Anita out of jail, all without letting the sisters, his mother and more importantly Nenene know.

He entered and saw an old man that was probably as old as the Hokage behind the desk.

"You the lawman?" he asked.

The old man nodded. "What can I do for you…you a ninja?"

"Yes sir. Do you have an Anko Mitarashi of Konoha in your cells?" Naruto asked. Konan and TenTen were waiting outside, no reason to make the local law nervous.

"I got a female Konoha ninja, don't know her name. She busted up a bar and put nine men in the hospital and one in the morgue." The lawman said.

Naruto mentally winced at that, but the old man continued. "I'm not complaining about that as he was scum, usually bullying people and taking their money, but I never could prove it as he scared those people too much from testifying."

Naruto sighed. "I was sent by my village leader the Hokage with my team to pay her bail, but before that I need to speak with her."

The lawman nodded. He'd seen this several times. "Just so you know, the cells are lined with chakra absorbing seals. Once you step back there you'll feel it."

Naruto nodded and followed the man as he unlocked the door behind his desk and Naruto followed him.

The dimly lit back area was bigger and they went down a flight of stairs, Naruto realizing they were now under the street.

"Interesting design." He commentated.

"Yeah, a couple of ninja from Konoha helped to build it about twenty years ago when we kept having problems with ninja. Every month I get seal tags, to use in my duty." The lawman shrugged as it did make his job easier.

At the bottom of the stairs, Naruto felt the effects of the seals. He remained quiet as he followed the older man down past several cells. A couple were full they got to the end one. "Here you go sonny. I'll be waiting by the stairs. Let me know when you're ready."

Naruto looked into the cell where his new sensei was snoring like a chainsaw and spread out on the cot.

"Hello Anko Mitarashi." He said in a low voice. He studied her and had to admit she was pretty like Michelle but he could sense a hidden sense of danger around her that reminded him of Junior.

He banged on the cell. "Wake up Jonin Mitarashi."

He got a grunt for his efforts as she rolled onto her side. He got a better look at her and turned his eyes. Her skirt was open and he found out his sensei wore panties. He also learned she didn't wear a bra as the mesh top showed her nipples peaking thru.

Her long coat was twisted around her.

"ANKO!"

His answer was a raised hand with the middle finger extended.

"You forced me to do this." Naruto said as he went to see the lawman and returned five minutes later with a bucket. He tossed its contents into the cell and stepped away from the bars as a sopping wet, sputtering and swearing Anko Mitarashi joined the world of the awake.

Once she calmed down, she sat back down on the wet cot. "What gives old timer?" not looking at who had thrown the ice cold water at her.

"Anko Mitarashi?" Naruto checked.

He saw her cradled head turn. "Your not the old man." She said.

"No, I am not."

"You a lawyer, because I don't want nor need one." Anko said.

"No." Naruto answered. "Are you sober enough to understand me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Got a fuckin' headache and my mouth feels like its stuffed with cotton from the cheap swill that the bar was serving."

Naruto nodded. He'd seen Nenene drunk several times and understood Anko's terminology. "Before I bail you out I need your answer to a very important order." He straightened himself and began speaking.

"Jonin Anko Mitarashi I have your orders from the Third Hokage of Konoha." Naruto said formally. Anko stood and Naruto presented her with a scroll.

She broke the seal and scanned the contents.

He saw her eyes widen and she shook her head.

"The old man must have finally flipped his skull." She muttered.

"Your answer?" Naruto asked.

"My answer is no." Anko said rolling up the scroll and tossing it through the bars at Naruto. "Now pay my bail."

Naruto caught the scroll and slipped it away. "I am afraid that I cannot. According to Lord Hokage your bail was to be paid on your agreement to become Jonin sensei to my team."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Naruto turned and started walking away. "Old man, you may release her whenever her time for you is up."

"That'll be about three months sonny." The lawman said.

Naruto shrugged. "No longer my concern."

"WAIT!" Anko's voice carried down the cell to the stairs. "I'll fucking do it." She muttered.

"What was that Anko-san?" Naruto asked.

"I SAID I'LL FUCKING DO IT YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL BECOME YOUR SENSEI!" her muttered promises of pain did little if anything to Naruto.

"I'll pay her bail and you can release her into my care." Naruto said to the lawman who chuckled.

XX

Ten minutes of paperwork and promises not to bust up a bar in the town again and Anko nearly exploded out the door of the jail into the bright sunlight. She shielded her eyes and cursed.

Naruto followed a moment later.

"Where's the rest of your team brat?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked around not sure what the answer was as both TenTen and Konan were gone.

**AN: Anko's bailed but where are the girls? My dad's health is up and down, I'm spending a lot of time there and I write in my notebook whatever is feeling inspired. Nothing is abandoned. Its just being difficult. Thanks for the patience.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. Despite what the voices in my head wish.

Chapter 16

(Tanzaku Town)

"What do you mean you don't know?" Anko demanded.

Naruto looked around. "I mean they were here when I went inside to bail you out." His eyes caught movement and Anko watched as Naruto leapt up and caught the edge of the roof. She saw him grab something drop back down next to her.

"Its just garbage." She said.

"It's a message." Naruto said and watched as he focused some chakra into it and it went from a crumpled ball of paper back into the shape of a paper bird.

It fluttered its wings. "Lead me to Konan." Naruto ordered it.

"What the hell is that supposed to do?" Anko asked and watched as the paper bird fluttered its wings and took flight. Naruto ignored her and chased after it, his senses on the connection it had to Konan.

Anko followed grumbling about how bright it was and following blond brats.

Naruto rounded a corner and came to a stop, Anko running into his back.

"Great." She muttered as her eyes focused on the figures in the alley.

"Friends of yours?" Naruto asked quirking an eyebrow at his new sensei.

"Anko Mitarashi." One of the nine figures intoned. Naruto sighed seeing the man was huge, well over seven feet.

"Singh." Anko said to the man mountain. "You're not holding a grudge about the other night are you?"

"You killed my brother." The man mountain rumbled.

Naruto looked at Anko who shrugged. "He grabbed my tit." She said as if that were the answer to everything.

"You dress like…" Naruto began but at his sensei's warning look he stopped then sighed.

"Konan? TenTen?" he called.

"We're here." Konan's voice came from behind the wall of muscle.

"Bastards got us from behind while we were waiting." TenTen said and Naruto could hear the strain and knew her wounds were bothering her.

Naruto looked at the leader. "What do you want?" he asked his voice flat and even.

"Her." Singh said pointing a large finger at Anko.

"We have a problem then." Naruto said sadly. "She's my teams sensei and without her we won't be allowed to take missions."

The giant laughed. "Then I'll solve your problems kid. I'll kill her and you and sell the girls, I'm sure that they'll fetch a good price on the slave market."

Naruto's eyes went cold and he adjusted his glasses. He heard Konan groan as he called upon her ability and from behind the wall of men unnoticed formed a dozen normal sized wolves made of paper.

TenTen's eyes were large as she watched the paper being ripped from Konan who was breathing heavy. "Yes." She whispered and TenTen realized what her teammates were doing and cursed being bound as she was.

The big man laughed some more. "What you gonna do brat? Go home and cry to mommy?"

"SILENCE!" Naruto roared. "I'll Kill YOU!" and with that the paper wolf pack attacked.

Singh turned to see his men being attacked by wolves and he turned back towards Naruto to find him leaping over his head.

But Singh didn't get to see him land as he got a kunai in the gut and looked down to see Anko looking up at him. she winked then twisted the kunai and pulled it down towards his groin.

Naruto landed and paper ribbons shot from his sleeves and wrapped around the giants neck and Naruto focused and they began to move like a chainsaw and in seconds the giants head toppled from his shoulders and Anko stepped aside as the body fell to the ground.

"That was fun." She said.

Naruto looked at the blood soaked paper and sighed knowing he'd have to replace them. He detached them from his arms and turned to cut Konan and TenTen free.

Konan nodded in appreciation. "The minute I felt the pull I started generating paper. I need a moment to center." She said in a low voice.

Naruto helped TenTen to her feet after cutting the ninja wire. He saw it had cut into her skin and pulled out fresh bandages.

All three turned hearing sounds and saw Anko picking the pockets to the dead thugs. She grabbed Singh's head and shook her head. "Bounty on you is only a measly forty thousand." She placed it in a scroll. The other heads joined the first as she sealed them. "Eight thousand for the rest, man what a waste."

"Is she robbing the dead?" Konan asked.

"Its called bounty collecting. Better lining my pockets than rotting in the gutter." Anko said. She looked at her team and cocked her head. "I need dango before we do the meet and greet."

She started to walk away.

"What the hell?" TenTen asked. She was used to Gai's professionalism, if strangeness. This was something completely different.

Naruto and Konan exchanged looks and followed after their sensei, keeping her in sight as well as walking slow enough for TenTen who was regretting leaving the care of the medics so soon.

XX

(Dango Café)

"So blondie here says I'm to be your sensei." Anko said after placing her order and grabbing a table near the back.

"According to the old man." Naruto said to correct her.

Konan looked at Anko as if trying to place her, but her memory wasn't complete so she shrugged it off.

"So tell me about yourselves and all that shit." Anko said tilting her chair back and resting her feet on the edge of the table.

The three Genin exchanged looks.

"Come on, its not that hard." Anko said. "You know, your name, likes, dislikes dreams, who you're dating, are they good in the sack you know….give me the dirt." Anko said.

TenTen blushed at this.

Naruto shrugged and it was Konan who went first.

"Name's Konan. I don't know if I have a last name or anything. Jiraiya-sensei brought me to Konoha telling me that I had de-aged and all my memories were gone." She shrugged at this. "I like reading history, origami and my boyfriend Naruto. I dislike arrogant people like the Uchiha. My dream…" Konan shrugged.

"To get your memories back?" Anko guessed and Konan surprised her by shaking her head. "I don't know who I was before, but I don't want to change who I am now."

"One question." Anko said and waited until Konan focused on her. "You naturally blue or is it dyed?"

"Natural." Naruto was the one who answered and TenTen blinked.

"Well…" Anko blinked at this then grinned. "Since you feel like talking, how about you go next."

The whisker marked teen shrugged. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Readman. I like my family, reading, working on origami, creating new jutsu's and Konan-chan. I hate Konoha villagers and their ignorance. I dream of having a wife and children and run a bookstore someday."

Anko blinked at this. It was something she wasn't expecting. "Don't you want to be Hokage or some shit?" she asked.

Naruto snorted. "Hell no. Do you want to dress like a nun and enter a convent?"

Anko looked revolted giving her answer. "You, panda girl." She sad shaking herself and pointing at TenTen.

"My name is TenTen, I own the weapon shop on Konoha's south side. I was part of Team 9 until…until…"

she lowered head as the pain of the loss of her teammates hit her.

Anko looked concerned at Naruto for explanation.

"Her team ran into a mission that the client or the council fibbed about. Two of them are dead and her sensei is in ICU." Naruto said as TenTen's head lowered and her shoulder shook with silent sobs.

"When?" Anko asked.

"She was released this morning." Naruto said.

Anko looked at the table. She knew Maito Gai. _(Sure he's annoying at times but he's a damn good guy.)_

The waitress brought the order of dango and their drinks. The three teens were quiet and Anko found her appetite wasn't what she started with. _(Of course learning that one of your friends is near death and his team was decimated doesn't help.)_ she thought.

"Fuck it." She stood and motioned for the teens to follow her.

Anko left money for the bill and they left town, Anko knew that the only way to get answers was talking to the Hokage.

_(Even if it means I keep the ankle bitters.)_ she thought setting the pace that had the three Genin falling behind, even Naruto who had trained more than most Chunin and was part of the British Library Special Division with his mother and aunts.

**AN: Anko speaks with the Hokage and her team gets a mission. And maybe Mr. Joker makes an appearance. Thanks for the patience. I'm still helping with my father whose stabilized but its become that my mom needs my help with him as he's not going to get any better. So I post what I can when I can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto the Origami Master**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the R.O.D. series either. Despite what the voices in my head wish.

Chapter 17

(Hokage's Office)

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" were the words the Hokage heard seconds before his door was kicked off its hinges and he found Anko Mitarashi standing before him with a look that would peel paint.

"Start talking and I might let you keep your porn." Anko snarled.

Hiruzen looked up to see Naruto and his teammates standing the remains of the door.

"Ah, Naruto I see your mission was a success." The Hokage said reaching for his pipe only to find a kunai between his fingers where it impacted with his desk.

"I know you're not happy Anko, but there are some things I won't put up with." He said in his best command voice.

The Special Jonin turned Jonin Sensei wilted. "I have a hang over and I get woken up in my cell by the brat telling me I'm a sensei and then I learn of Gai in ICU and his team wiped out. What the hell is going on…Lord Hokage." Anko finished looking at the leader whom she respected most in this village.

Hiruzen sighed. Naruto, could you make us a door."

The blond nodded after looking at Konan who braced herself and moments later there was a new door there.

Hiruzen wasted no time activating the security seals in the office. "Sit down." He commanded.

Konan and Naruto took the couch, while TenTen slumped in a chair, her wounds draining her now that the adrenaline of the day had worn off.

Anko took the other chair and propped her feet on the edge of the desk in a relaxed reclining position.

"The council has been playing things very loosely with my ninja and they made the mistake of doing it in writing." The Hokage began. "I want you to train your team for the next six months and enter them in the Chunin Exam."

Anko's feet fell to the floor. "Six months? Are you going senile?"

Hiruzen gave her a look. "Despite my advancing age, I am in complete control of my mental facilities. Naruto alone could pass the exam, but I need you to mold a team to take out someone."

"Who?" Anko asked.

It wasn't the Hokage who answered but Naruto. "Which one of Danzo's operatives is in the exam?"

Hiruzen blinked, surprised. "How do you know about Danzo?"

"I have my ways." Naruto answered. "I take it one of them is posing as a Genin so that leaves one of the newer teams. I know its got to be someone new as I didn't spot him or her in the graduating class."

Hiruzen was surprised and happy that Naruto had put it together. _(His time away from Konoha has made him much better than what he shows.)_

"You are correct in that. The operatives name is Sei, he's on Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake and teamed with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Hiruzen managed to pull his pipe this time and light it. After a couple of puffs he continued. "Its been discovered that Danzo is working with a former student of mine…"

"No fucking way." Anko muttered. "That bastard is behind this?"

Hiruzen nodded. "This and so much more. Thanks to a pair of independent operatives we learned that Suna is going to strike at us during the Chunin Exams while allied with another village, which we don't know who yet."

Naruto had a clue who the operatives were.

"What are we to do?" he asked.

"For the next six months train while getting C-rank pay." The Hokage said. "Once you enter the Chunin exams you'll be under A-rank mission protocols and are to eliminate Sei and remove the Uchiha to Anbu headquarters."

"What of Haruno?" Konana asked. She had always kept an eye on the pink haired girl ever since she discovered her stalking her and Naruto.

"Remove her from the exams and give her to her sensei. The Uchiha however needs to be interrogated to see how corrupted he's become. Danzo has been seeing him off the side before he even finished the academy."

"Sir, is Danzo responsible for what happened to my original team?" TenTen asked for the first time joining the discussion.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that Danzo and his accomplices felt Gai was too big of a threat. Its was discovered that your teammates and yourself were to be delivered to him and for the lack of a better term programmed to follow his orders. Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee were casualties to one man's greed."

The fire that burned in TenTen's eyes wasn't the Fires of Youth her former sensei screamed and lectured about. No the fires in her eyes were of vengeance.

XX

The rest of the meeting was hammering out details and Anko arguing about being a sensei. The Hokage got his way and the new Team 9 left, followed by Anko who had her head lowered after the ass chewing she got.

"Sensei," Naruto called back to her, "You and TenTen are more than welcome to come and eat with my family."

TenTen who had been quiet since her question declined. "I'm going to the hospital and get checked out. Some of my wounds have reopened and while I'm there I want to…to check on Gai-sensei." The last she said was in a near whisper.

"I've got some things to do brat. Maybe next time." Anko said before leaping away. As she was several rooftops over she called back, "MEET AT TRAINING GROUND 44 TOMORROW AT NINE AM SHARP!" and then she was gone.

Naruto and Konan offered to escort TenTen but she waved them off and went on her own way.

"Interesting day." Naruto commented as they walked arm in arm.

"Did you catch the stress the Hokage put on his independent operatives?" she asked in a low voice for his ears alone.

"Yeah." He breathed. "Anita and Junior or I'm letting Drake's daughter braid my hair."

The pair were quiet until they crossed the gates of the Namikaze-Readman estate and sighed.

"The old man said we can tell mom and the others, looks like the British Library Special Unit is coming out of retirement if we like it or not." Naruto said.

Konan chuckled. "I think your aunts will be more than happy to stretch their limbs. And just arm Nenene with a frying pan and point her at Danzo."

"Danzo is for TenTen." Naruto said. "He's taken enough from her recently."

"He's taken enough from you too." Konana offered.

"Yeah, but I try not to hold grudges."

They entered the mansion and stopped.

"Drake?" Naruto said surprised to see the big mercenary in the foyer of his home. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Drake said and Naruto saw his mom and aunts already at the table. Nenene was leaning against a counter not looking happy at all.

"Yeah, we do and you being here saves me time." Naruto said as he closed the door. "We've got trouble." Both he and Drake said at the same time.

"You go first." Naruto gestured to the man who helped his mother raise him. Nancy was ghosting thru a wall and with her was Junior and Anita.

"This can't be good." Naruto mumbled as he pulled out a chair for Konan and was kind of thankful both Anko and TenTen had declined his offer.

"I've spoken with Joker." Drake said and Naruto knew he wasn't going to like this one bit.

**AN: My father's health isn't getting better. He's slurring more and is weak enough that he needs help with putting his shoes on and getting up. He's had another stroke and some micro-strokes again. **

**Here's the long overdue chapter that's sat in my notebook for too long and alls I added was the last paragraph since. **

**I suggest getting Read or Die the OVA and the series on DVD. The manga couldn't hurt either. R.O.D is a great movie and series that catches you from the opening sequence. Hopefully next chapter won't take me as long since I have three pages written already. (I hope)**


End file.
